Doctors Without Borders
by MsMorg
Summary: Bella is eighteen and already has her MD. She goes back home to Forks to work at the local hospital, where she meets Edward, another doctor and everything spirals from there. Canon Pairings, Cullens are Vampires, Bella won't last long as a Human.
1. Where it All Began

**A/N - Okay guys, this is my first story on fanfiction... I haven't written any online stories since the fall of fanlib... I've been working on some other things... Okay... This one is somewhat short... But... If you guys rate and comment, I swear I will post more and the posts will be longer... This is essentially a test chapter... If you like it tell me so, if not... tell me what you WOULD like me to write about... My writing is under your control, if you would like everyone to die, well that will not happen... If you want Jacob to show up and take Bella away... That wont happen either... In fact... he might just have to die in a car accident or something... JK! But really guys, R&R!  
~Thanks - BdlL~**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Calm down Bella! Calm down! You need to relax! You already know that you have all the skills you need to do this job, what could possibly go wrong?_ I thought to myself, oh many things could go wrong and I was about to find out just how many that was.

I walked through the sliding glass doors into my future. This was where I was going to work here and hopefully I could make friends fast. I had my MD and I was going to continue on my for PhD soon. I graduated from high school when I was fourteen. I had completed all of my required intern training and could now start my residency, so decided to go home, to Forks. Forks is a small town in Washington, on the Olympic Peninsula, the place I was born and hadn't lived for almost seventeen years. I was eighteen now. My mom had taken me away to Phoenix when I was barely a year old, leaving my dad all alone in Forks. When I was old enough to contact him, I did. Now I talked to Charlie almost every day, that's how he talked me into moving back to Forks and applying for a job at the local hospital.

I was greeted by the receptionist, a young woman who appeared to be seventeen or eighteen who smiled brightly and held out her hand before saying, "Hello, my name is Angela. How may I help you today?"

I smiled in return and shook her outstretched hand as I said, "I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm here for my job interview with the Chief, Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Oh yes! Dr. Swan! Let me just call Dr. Cullen quickly, to announce your arrival." She said picking up the phone receiver from her desk and pressing the number one. "Doctor Cullen, I have an Isabella Swan here for her interview, shall I send her up?" A few moments later she hung up the phone and smiled at me pointing towards the elevators, "Go up to the third floor, his office is the first one as you walk out of the elevators, straight ahead." She said smiling again.

"Thank you for your help!" I said waving as I walked towards the elevators, they opened just as I got to them and a man walked out, right into me, dropping all of the papers he had been carrying. I hurried to pick them up for him, but he already had them all in a neat pile again and as I straightened back up I looked up at his face, mistake number one. "Sorry." I said looking away.

"Oh, not at all, that was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said in a voice that made my heart melt, smiling as he shuffled his papers. "I usually don't have to…" he added under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, slightly confused. He had a look of surprise on his face.

"Excuse me? What was what?" he said in his velvet voice, playing it cool.

"What did you say there at the end? I didn't catch it." I said, knowing what he said but still not understanding.

"I didn't say anything…" He paused holding out his hand, "I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Swan." I said reaching out and taking his hand, mistake number two. A shock ran through my body as our skin touched. He dropped my hand immediately.

"I'm sorry, I have to be going." He said, his voice slightly higher, as he walked away faster than I thought possible.

"Uh… Bye?" I said to thin air. After a few seconds I shook my head and stepped into the elevator and pressed the third floor button. Then it hit me. _Dr. Cullen? As in the chief? No way. _I thought, I'd talked to him many times and he didn't sound quite like that, though his voice was quite appealing too… The elevator's ding brought me out of my reverie. I stepped out of the elevator and walked briskly towards the large mahogany door with the gold colored placard that said 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'. I took a couple deep breaths and then knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." I heard from inside, _yep definitely someone else…_ I thought and opened the door and entered, closing the door behind me softly. "Hello," He said, rising from his large leather chair, he was a tall, gorgeous man who appeared to be about twenty five "Dr. Swan, I presume?" He asked smiling and holding out his hand, I took his hand hesitantly, no shock, _good._ I thought. He gestured to one of the leather chairs on the side of the desk I was on. I took a seat in one, instantly feeling at ease in its welcoming softness. "So, Dr. Swan, I'm glad to welcome you to the hospital. I see that you graduated from high school in Phoenix when you were fourteen and then flew right through your BS and your MD, and completed your internship two months ago. Wow, that's quite similar to Edward. He graduated early as well, that must mean that you are quite the genius… or very dedicated to your learning… You got quite a high score on your test too… hmmm… maybe I should introduce you to Edward, seeing as you two are so similar…" He seemed to talk to himself after a while, I wondered if he had some sort of senile dementia.

"Yes, I like to think of myself as a little of both, genius, maybe not, but smart and dedicated to my learning." I said, hoping that he would stop talking to himself.

"Yes, quite like Edward." He said, then he picked up his phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Edward. Would please come up to my office?" He asked, and then the other person spoke, "Well, I'm your boss here, not your father, now just come up here, there hasn't been a need for you down there in days, just come here!" He ordered, this time.

_Father? _I thought, _how is that even possible? He barely looks like he's twenty five! And he was talking to an adult?_

"Sorry, Edward will be right up." He said, and then he saw the confused look on my face and he smiled knowingly. "Oh, Edward isn't really my son, but I adopted him when he was younger, and though he is now… old enough to make his own decisions, we don't think of each other any differently than we used to."

"Oh, I see. How old are you then?" I asked, stupidly.

"Uh, I'm thirty four." He said and I gaped.

"Are you serious!? I thought you were in your twenties!" I said without thinking.

"No, I get that a lot though. I guess I'm just really lucky and got good features." He said smoothly, like it was well rehearsed, that made me suspicious, but I kept it off my face.

"Oh, I guess." Then I realized something. "Wait, Edward isn't Dr. Cullen also is he?" I asked turning bright red instantly.

"Yes, that's correct… Is there something wrong Miss Swan?" He asked, titles be damned.

"No sir, I just think I ran into him coming out of the elevator and made him drop all of his papers." I said blushing again.

"Oh… That's odd, he usually is paying more attention." He said, just as Edward opened the door and walked in quickly sitting down in the other leather chair.

Edward didn't even spare me a glance as he spoke to his father, "What did you call me up here for Carlisle?" I flinched at his almost furious tone.

"Oh, come Edward, a few dropped papers isn't really that bad!" Carlisle scolded.

Edward turned to look at me for the first time, I noticed his eyes then. They were pitch black and full of deep rooted hate. "Apparently not." He said and then he got up and left without another word.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry. Edward must be in a bad mood today. I'm sure it must have been something that happened on his way to work, he was fine at home and I haven't seen him since breakfast so that must be it." Carlisle said attempting to reassure me.

"So do I have the job?" I asked curtly, I usually wasn't this crude, but I was absolutely falling apart by this point.

"Oh, yes. I can show you to your office if you would like." He said and grabbed something out of his desk. Then he got up and motioned for me to follow him. He walked a little ways down the hallway to a door without a plaque on it. "Here we are, this will be your office, here are your keys and here is your placard. I had it made right after you called me the first time." He said with a wink, as he slid the plaque into its slot on the door and handed me two sets of keys, each with a Forks Hospital key chain on it. "They have the same keys on them. One for the doctors' entrance to the hospital, out back, the next is for your office door, and the last is for your desk. I hope you find everything to your liking. Oh! I almost forgot. Here is your parking pass. Just put it on the windshield or somewhere visible. Your parking spot will be number thirteen." He handed the parking pass to me as well. "I'll leave you alone to get settled." He said smiling and then heading off further down the hall to another office where he paused and then entered without knocking.

I unlocked my door and entered my office. _Wow. _I thought, _now this is MY kind of office. _It was a large office about half of the size of Carlisle's office, which was large enough to be the whole first floor of my dad's house. The walls, other than the far wall, were shrouded in bookshelves, full of medical journals and such, but there was one whole unit that was bare, I assumed that was for personal possessions and books. The far wall held a large window that overlooked a green forest, it was beautiful. There was a mini refrigerator behind the desk in the corner, a closet which was full of scrubs and white lab coats. The desk itself was a huge carved mahogany masterpiece, with a key lock in the middle to unlock the drawers.

I sat down in the large leather chair behind my desk and slouched down into my favorite relaxing position, to think. _Why did it feel as if I had been electrocuted when I shook Edward's hand? Why did it seem that he disappeared into thin air? Why did he look so angry that he had to be in the same room as me earlier? Why did Carlisle play it off as nothing? Why do I have the suspicion that there is something else going on here? Why do I feel the sudden urge to go eat a burger? _That's about where my thoughts ended before I got up and made my way back to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the open door, he smiled.

"Hello, Dr. Swan. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked smiling genuinely.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I was wondering if I might take the day off, I just got to Forks today, and I kind of feel jet lagged. Plus, I haven't seen my father yet, and I haven't seen him in quite a long time, sir" I asked trying to sound professional and pleading at the same time.

"Of course Dr. Swan, feel free to take the rest of the day off. I'm sure Charlie will be happy to see you. By the way, you can call me Carlisle." He said with a smile.

"Thank you... Um... Carlisle… You can call me Bella, if you'd like, I'm fine with anything." I said unsure of what I was trying to say.

"Okay Bella, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't forget to lock your office." He reminded me.

"I won't, thank you." I said and waved a goodbye as I walked back to my office. I grabbed my keys and parking pass and headed out to my car. I got in my 'classic' truck, which was really nothing more than an old Junker, but I loved it anyways, the faded red paint and rustic look was just my style. I felt the odd sense that I was being watched, but I just shook my head and laughed at myself for being superstitious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! Like I said earlier, if you wan this story to continue, then R&R! Also, My Beta is a friend... and I'm not sure if they even actually read it... but they said it was good... so I'm taking their word on it... Please keep the Flaming toned down, I know for a fact that this is not the biggest piece of garbage in the world, so don't even bother trying to tell me that it is. I've seen some stuff that it FULL of problems, now this may have a few... but they aren't every other word... So if that's what you want to say... Then please, say it... Out Loud. To yourself. No need to type it in!**

**~BdlL~**


	2. A Passing Porsche

**A/N - Okay, sorry I know this one is short... but I have been having an argument with my friends for the past two hours and... well this is where I wanted to end this chapter anyways... I'm going to make the next chapter much longer... but this one was EXTREMLY necessary in the long run, it strenghtens the relationship of two key characters and that is all that matters... I think you might just enjoy it... Okay see you at the bottom!  
~BdlL~**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later that night after I had unpacked and Charlie and I went out to eat at a restaurant in town, I lay in bed and thought about the day's events again. _Why did it feel as if I had been electrocuted when I shook Edward's hand? Why did it seem that Edward disappeared into thin air? Why did Edward look so angry that he had to be in the same room as me earlier? Why did Carlisle play it off as nothing? Why do I have the suspicion that there is something else going on here?_ I thought back to the questions I had asked myself earlier when I was in my office. I got out of my bed and paced for a few minutes, but I already had my mind made up, I was going to figure this out. Soon.

I walked out my bedroom door and went downstairs to find Charlie sitting on the couch watching the end of some baseball game on TV.

"Hey Dad, do you mind if I go for a drive for a while?" I asked, hoping that he would realize this was merely courtesy, as I was an adult.

"Sure Bells," he said without looking away from the TV. "Just be back before midnight, okay? You have work in the morning and you should at least try to get some sleep."

"Yeah dad, I'm sure I'll be back before then. I'll see you later." I said grabbing my raincoat and my keys from their hooks and heading out into the light shower.

I locked the front door with the key my dad hid under the eaves next to the door and replaced it before I pulled my hood up and stepped off the porch into the rain. I hurried to my truck and jumped into the cab and without a second glance started my engine and drove off down the street. I turned on the radio and found an oldies station, smiling as the soothing voices of the past met my ears. I looked at the clock, it was only four-thirty and the sun was still giving off some light behind the clouds.

A car flashed by me and sped down the road faster than I thought it was possible for cars to travel, that made a mental picture appear in my mind. Edward there one instant and gone the next. I sped up and coaxed my truck to go about seventy, which was well above the speed limit in it of itself. I saw glimpses of the car's taillights around the twists and turns of the highway. I didn't even realize when I crossed the bridge or turned down a road that said 'private drive' I just followed the car, slowing down substantially once I turned off onto the private drive, as to avoid killing myself by running into a tree. Once I got to the open expanse at the end of the road, I gasped.

A huge, white house lay before me, surrounded by the forest and more intimately by six massive cedar trees. I stopped and turned off my truck in the wide space of pavement that I assumed was a driveway. I didn't even notice the yellow Porsche parked at an angle with someone leaning against it until I had gotten out of my truck and was examining my surroundings. Only did I notice the person and the Porsche when the person shifted and made a yawning sound that sounded incredibly unreal. I looked over at the car and gasped again, I really needed to start paying more attention to who and what was around me. The small figure pushed off from the car and sprinted at me. I couldn't even move, and before I knew it, I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug and was being welcomed with words I couldn't even make out.

"BELLA!" The person squeaked. "Oh Bella, I knew you would come! I knew you would! I can't wait for you to know. I can't wait!" they continued frantically. "Oh. Not good." They said and then disappeared for a moment and reappeared a moment later, when suddenly the house lights turned on. I could see the person in front of me now, a pale, petite girl, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, with short black hair that was in organized disarray. She took my hand and led me to the front steps, pulling me down to sit as she sat.

"I'm terribly sorry, my name is Alice Cullen. I believe you met my brother, Edward and my father, Carlisle today at the hospital." She said slowly, all the while staring directly into my eyes, which I hoped didn't show my extreme confusion.

"Um… It seems you already know who I am, but yes I did meet Carlisle and Edward today." I said nervously.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I do that sometimes, I forget that other people often don't know what I know." She said pausing for a moment, seeming to think something over and then continued, "I can see the future." This mere statement, which many people would laugh at and brush off as a joke, made sense to me. _I knew you would come! I knew you would! I can't wait for you to know! I can't wait!_ I thought back to what she had said earlier, that coupled with the future-sight, made sense.

"Oh, that's interesting." I said, out of courtesy, I wasn't paying attention anymore, I was thinking back on the day so far, this wasn't even the weirdest thing.

"Oh, I can't tell if you are serious or not…" she paused and then continued a few moments later, "Oh, maybe I shouldn't have told you that. Hey, promise me something." She said, not as a question, it was a command.

"Okay," I said, coming back to present situation, "What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Just promise me that you won't stay up all night worrying about this! I saw what you would do tonight, and I really don't think Ed- um, anybody would be happy tomorrow if you don't sleep tonight… Take sleeping pills if you have to!" She said frantically.

I caught it when she almost said Edward, but that didn't make any sense to me, he seemed to hate me, why would he care if I slept tonight? "Okay, I'll take some cold medicine later…" I said, seriously considering it by this point.

"Oh, thank you! Ed- … Oh why not, Edward will be happy to know that." Alice said, thoroughly confusing me, but by this point I had decided to go with it.

"Um, Alice… Why would Edward be happy that I was sleeping? It seemed as if he hated me today when we were in Carlisle's office…" I trailed off at the end, embarrassed to even ask about him.

"Oh, Bella… Don't worry about Edward, you will find out soon enough…" She paused, this time I examined her pause, she seemed to zone out for a few moments and then she came back. "… Sixteen hours and thirty-seven minutes to be exact…" She said with a smile, now I had no doubt that she could see the future.

"Okay… Well, thank you Alice…" I said, not knowing what there was to say.

"Right, Bella… You had better leave now… My family will be home soon and… I'm sure you don't want to be here for that…" She said with a little smile and a wink.

"Okay, well… I guess I'll see you soon?" I asked, and she nodded. I smiled as I got up, walked over to my truck, and started it up. I waved goodbye and pulled around the loop to drive back down the private drive, which had seemed a lot shorter on the drive to the house than it did now. I made my way home slowly, thinking about what would happen in, I checked the clock, fifteen hours and forty-three minutes. I was home by now, sitting in the cab of my truck, thinking. The porch light came on and I saw Charlie's head poke out the door before he stepped out on to the porch and yelled for me to come inside. I pulled my hood up and hurried out of my truck and into the house behind him.

I went up to the bathroom and showered quickly before I downed a granola bar and a glass of water and cold medicine, went to my room, and laid down on my bed. It took a while for the pills to kick in, but once they did, I was out like a light and dreaming of what was to come tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - Okay, how was that? did you enjoy that chapter even though Edward was nowhere to be seen? ... Well if you didn't... DON'T WORRY... As promised in the chapter Bella and Edward will have a chat... and for those who love the hospital part of the story... Well... I think I might just have to... cut back on that a little bit... I will definetly keep that as part of the story for the future... but... well... you'll see... I've got it ready to post... lets see... I think I want... TEN or more reviews... seeing as I didn't ask for any last time... Don't forget to tell me what you want... or MAYBE ask to be added into the story... as... I don't know... a Patient? You tell me! Be descriptive if you want to be added! Okay... this is getting long! SORRY!!! R&R Please!**

**~BdlL~**


	3. The Little Engagement?

**A/N- (About My Recent Woes) Alright... I know, I would be mad if someone else hadn't updated in this long too... but I have a legit excuse... well excuses... First, I went to this 'school function' which seemed to never end, I won't say what kind of 'school' it is, just know that I am WELL above... Lets just say Junior High to make me sound younger... I will say I am younger than 30!!! Second, (sorry for the tangent), I had to go to a funeral for a family member, which made me very sad. :'( . Third, I got sick somehow, I think it was all that time outside, or perhaps because I was around my dad and he was sick... Fourth, well this sould be earlier... I jumped into a local lake on the first! It was sort of cold... I mean they did have to cut a thirty by eight foot hole in the ICE... Wow, that was fun... Fifth, I was an idiot and accidentally deleted the WiFi software off of my laptop, so I couldn't get online until I got back home and could get to my router and desktop. WOW! Maybe I should put this at the bottom... Nah, you guys will skip it here if you want to... **

**A/N- (About Chapter) Okay Sorry. This one is kind of long... but not really... only five pages I think... I didn't get a chance to have this preread (Beta'd) but... I think it might be okay... If I get my Beta to read it soon I'll update it with the changes... Oh well... More at bottom... I don't remember much about what I wrote here...**

**~BdlL~  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke to my alarm clock buzzing at five thirty and immediately was nervous for what was to happen today. For some reason I believed what Alice had said. I looked at the clock once more and sighed. _Okay, Four hours and twenty-eight minutes, you can do this! _I thought. I got up slowly and dressed carefully, wearing a blue V-neck sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. I slid on a pair of khaki pants and a pair of newly polished Steve Maddens and checked myself in the mirror. I looked overly plain, my hair hung ordinarily to my shoulders and I hadn't put on any make-up yet. I quickly decided to put my hair up in a clip, that way I could take it out easily if need be. I cautiously applied eyeliner and mascara to my face, skipping the blush, seeing as my natural blush was enough for two people in the first place.

I ran downstairs and scrounged for about five minutes, I didn't really feel that hungry, so I just drank a glass of Apple Cider and a strawberry Pop-Tart, then ran back upstairs and brushed my teeth before grabbing my jacket, wallet, keys and parking pass. I slid into my jacket and stepped out onto the porch, marveling for a moment at how dark it was under the cloud cover before I locked the door and ran to my truck.

I almost sped to the hospital in anticipation, but then I thought about who would have pulled me over, my dad, that wouldn't have been embarrassing… I pulled into the back lot and quickly found slot thirteen, easing in between the white lines slowly. I was the only car in the parking lot so far. I checked the clock again and was surprised to see that it was only five fifty-five. I was very early, _Oh well, at least this way I can explore the hospital a little bit before anyone is here to ask me questions. _I thought. Boy was I wrong about that.

I had just put my jacket in the closet in my office and slid into a white doctors' coat when there was a knock at my door. My eyes flicked to the clock momentarily, still an hour and forty-nine minutes.

"Come in." I said as I stepped behind my desk. The door opened slowly and Carlisle stepped in.

"Ah, Bella, it is nice to see you are an early bird just as Edward and I are, perhaps more so…" he said as he motioned to himself. He was wearing a black overcoat, scarf, tam and leather driving gloves. "I just got here, though I am here earlier than usual as well. Due to Edward deciding to drive himself today, I didn't have to wait around for him to get ready this morning." He continued, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, does he normally slow you down a lot?" I asked, only slightly interested. I was still thinking about what was going to happen in just over an hour and a half.

"Oh, no. I suppose not, he is usually waiting for me… I guess Esme and I can get a little rowdy in the morning…" He said, chuckling to himself again as I shuddered. "Esme is my wife, I'm sorry. You will have to meet her sometime. She would love you." _Hmmm… she would love me? But, I didn't even know __**him**__ that well, how could she love me without any details?_ I thought to myself, forgetting to respond for a moment.

"Sure, whenever you want." I agreed without thinking, just shooting out a response.

"I see, well… I would have to call her first, she has been a little busy refurbishing part of the house, and she would never let anyone come over when there are tarps and ladders everywhere. I'm sure you know how that is, redecoration, and the sort." He rambled.

"Yea, my mom went through phases, she would constantly be rearranging the furniture or painting the walls different colors." I said, making small talk, attempting to distract myself.

"That's just like Esme, she is a little decorative fiend sometimes, and I think she passed that on to Alice, Edward's sister. You will have to meet her as well." He said, obviously oblivious to the fact that I had met her last night.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad." I said, and then paused, pretending to think something through, "Alice Cullen? I think I met her last night when I went out for a drive around town. She seemed quite nice."

"Oh, really? She didn't mention it." He said, his eyes tightening ever so slightly. "Maybe she told Esme, I only saw Alice for a few moments last night."

"It wasn't a very eventful meeting… We only talked for maybe half an hour at the most." I said, trying to brush it off now.

"Oh, well… Ah! I just remembered, I have a meeting with a patient this afternoon, and I am highly unprepared. I'll talk to you later." He said matter-of-factly before spinning on his heel and disappearing down the hall at what seemed to be a run.

"Bye?" I said to no one in particular as I slumped into my leather desk chair and leaning my head back and spinning. I don't know how long I sat there waiting.

"Should I come back?" A velvet voice asked, concernedly.

"Oh!" I said standing in a flash, too quickly, my head spun and I fell over. I closed my eyes and waited for the thud of me hitting the ground, but all I heard was the door close. I opened my eyes slowly to find my face inches away from _him_, Edward. His eyes were a golden color now, nothing like the black I had seen in Carlisle's office yesterday. Then I realized that he was touching me, as did he. He righted me slowly and sat me in my chair before kneeling before me, taking my hands in his.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern, and something I couldn't place. _Was that? No. It couldn't be._ I warred with myself for a few moments.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just stood up too fast. I see you are as fast as Alice." I said, trying to get to the point. I looked at the clock, twenty-three minutes.

"Faster actually, but that isn't what I want to tell you. I know you don't know me what so ever, so, I am going to show you. Right now." As he said this, he lifted me from my chair, slung me on his back gently, and took off running, if that is what is can be called. We sped through the hospital faster than anyone could see, and were soon outside and under the canopy of the trees. He continued to run for what seemed like seconds, but turned out to be almost twenty minutes. We reached an opening in the trees that was still covered by the canopy and kept out the rain. He set me down on my feet here and began to pace. He paced for only about half a minute, but at the speed he was pacing he was just a blurry line.

When he stopped, he slowly walked back to my side and knelt down in front of me on one knee. "Bella, I know we haven't known each other long, barely a day, but I must tell you something. Bella, I'm- I'm a vampire." He said, and hung his head.

"That's it! You're a vampire! That's all! Oh thank god!" I cheered.

He looked up at me then with a confused look on his face. "Excuse me? _Only _a vampire? Aren't you afraid I'll kill you? Aren't you?" He said, his face growing more menacing.

"Well, I was yesterday. The look on your face in Carlisle's office scared the crap out of me, but…" I paused and took a deep, thoughtful breath before continuing, "But after the look you gave me in my office I _know_ there isn't anything to be afraid of." I said and hung my head, not looking him in the eye.

"You- you _know_? How do you _know_ that there isn't anything to be afraid of?" He asked, then quickly added, "N- Not that there is, I just mean… well there is, I lied. I'm not a safe creature to be around… but how can you tell from one look?" He asked, quickly jumping from one thought to the next.

"Edward, I just… _know. _Call it a hunch, but I can tell. What I saw in your eyes, I might be wrong, and I'll feel like a fool if I am, but I swear, all I saw was… love and concern." I said and this time I stared straight into his golden eyes, trying to communicate the feelings that I felt for him, which I didn't even realize I had until then.

"You- you could see that in my eyes? Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes… and… okay now I will feel really dumb now, but… I feel the same way. I don't know where the feelings came from… but… it seems that ever since the first time we touched… shook hands… I couldn't help but not think about you…" I confessed. "Even yesterday when I went for a drive I subconsciously followed a car that I thought you were in, and when I reached the end of the path they drove on I was surprised to see a giant white house and a small girl. She said that she couldn't wait for me to know and that I would find out," I looked at my watch, "Exactly now."

He stared for a moment and then a crooked grin appeared on his face. "Of course, I should have known Alice was behind this. I knew you must have known something… 'I see you are as fast as Alice', I guess it didn't register that you were somewhat in the know…" He looked off into the trees for a moment. "Bella, we aren't only fast…" He said and then walked over to the edge of the trees where a large boulder was embedded in the ground and lifted it with what seemed like no effort. "Bella, we are powerful. Strong, fast and deadly. We try, but living among humans is so very hard." He said returning to me and taking my hands again. He looked like he would cry.

"Edward, I know I am safe with you. I know that you love me. I know that you would never hurt me on purpose, and that is all the reassurance I need. I'm a big girl, Edward. I can tell where there is danger and where there is not." I paused for a moment, taking another deep breath, "Edward, I think that you just need to stop worrying… I know we haven't even known each other for a day… but it feels as if we have known each other for forever… somehow… I just _know_ that everything will work out and that you won't hurt me in any way… call it a hunch for now… but… I have the feeling that…" He cut me off.

"Will you marry me?" He asked suddenly, and I swear I would have fainted had I not had the strong urge to slap him, which I did, and then screamed in pain.

"Oh my god!" I screeched, "I broke my hand! What the hell!? Your face is as hard as… oh." I said and immediately calmed down. He had grabbed my hand gently and was assessing the damage, his cool fingers felt like ice, and that was soothing.

"How the hell…?" He said and sighed, "Bella… It is not broken… I thought as a doctor you would know when a bone was broken…" He said chuckling.

"It's not funny!" I said, and then realized what I had done. I had slapped him with no cause after he proposed to me… "Oh my God! Edward! I am _SO _sorry! I didn't mean no! I was just… that is… well… that's not…" I couldn't frame a coherent sentence.

His phone rang just then, and I was thankful for a moment to think. He had it to his ear in less than a second. "Hello?" he said, as the person on the other end spoke he put his head in his hands and sank to the ground. "Really? You couldn't have warned me?" he asked dejectedly, on the other side of the line I heard a screech and then a pause, and then another screech; it sounded like, 'Edward! What did you do? … YES!', but I wasn't sure if that is what was said. "Oh Alice! Thank you so much!" he said and hung up.

He sat there for a few moments while I looked at him expectantly. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Well… Bella, I know that my proposing like that was definitely not the way you thought it would happen, and that you probably aren't ready for this kind of thing… So… could you just forget I ever asked?" he pleaded, but I was having none of that.

"If you are going to act like that I will never marry you. You can't just mess with a girl like that! I was having all of these wonderful images of us getting married and then you ask me to forget them?" I said, trying to sound severe.

"You-you _want _to marry me?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, not if you are going to rescind the invitation that quickly." I said and sighed.

"N-No. The offer still stands! I would marry you right this moment! But for the fact that Esme would never let me marry you without having met you." He said teasingly.

"Edward! Call your mom _NOW._" I said dangerously.

"Y-Yes." He said and then swallowed hard before picking his phone back up and dialing the number I assumed was Esme and hit the speakerphone button. The phone rang once and then I heard the distinctly loving voice of who I assumed to be Esme, "Hello Edward. How are you today? Did you forget to bring something? I can stop by the hospital." She said cheerily.

"Um, no mom… I was just wondering if I could have a guest come over tonight… to meet the whole family… It's very important. Please?" He seemed to beg.

"Oh! Eddie! Is it a girl? Where are you? I need to meet her _now._" She said menacingly.

"Well, mom… I… well… um… We're…" I gave him a glare. "I don't think she is ready to meet anyone else just yet…" He said warily, making me smile. I hadn't meant to glare at him, but at least we could be alone for a while.

"Eddie! You aren't… Are you?" She asked, shamelessly.

"Mom! No! We are completely clothed! And she can hear you!" He said looking utterly embarrassed.

"Oh, oh my." She said sounding entirely mortified. "I am utterly sorry. I do not know why I thought my Eddie would ever do something like that. I didn't mean to demine you in any way. Oh, I hope I haven't ruined any chance at kinship!" She said worriedly.

"No, No. I'm sure we will get along fine… Though… After what Carlisle said… I think I might truly be mortified." I said, unthinkingly.

"What? What did Carlisle say? Was it about me? Oh, he is _SO_ dead. I am coming to the hospital _Right Now._ He is going to pay." She said sounding down right deadly.

"Um, mom… calm down?" Edward said questioningly and looked to me beseechingly. I mouthed 'rowdy before work' he understood and broke out laughing.

"Edward! Are you laughing at _me_?" she asked, sounding deadly again.

"No mother! I was laughing at Bella? She just… Fell out of a tree?" he said trying to make something up quickly. I laughed and said 'Ouch'.

"Oh, well I'll let you go. You go help her up now Edward, be a gentleman." She said and with that, she hung up.

We laughed for a good five minutes before we caught each other's eyes and stopped. We were lying on the ground now, our faces mere inches apart. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, somehow communicating the love that was growing in each of us. Then suddenly I was pulled on top of him and his lips were gently caressing mine. I was surprised at first, but eventually succumbed to the passion and was deeply pleased. When the kiss ended we were both panting, trying to regain control over our breathing.

**I think I might be evil and stop it right there… Lets see…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- Okay, don't hate me... I don't have a clue why I even wrote some of that stuff in there... I just like having Esme a LITTLE OOC... Okay? Its not like we know for sure that she wouldn't say that... Or that Carlisle wouldn't brag about his morning exploits... OMG... That sounded SOOOO dirty in my head... Oh my... Well... I am kinda doped up on Cold Medicine... So if you want another chapter I'll give you one... but beware... it may only sound funny in my head... lol... Or it may just be one big lemon... in which case I might have to change the story to M... though... I may just say that the lemon stuff will be outside the story (in another post)... I don't know... give me your input... (THAT MEANS R&R!!!) Come On Guys/Gals... lol... I REALLY Don't like working this hard for only 12 reviews, one of which was my own... lol... GRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! Beware of the Angry Antalope!!!... okay I'm not an Antalope... but they both started with 'A' ... Beware of the Loony Lion? Idk... Just talk to ME!!! ;)**

**~BdlL~**


	4. An Akward Moment Or Many

**A/N- Okay... well... I wrote this a few days ago and just haven't gotten around to posting it... As you will see I had some mental breakdowns along the way... kind of... Lol... But... I won't waste any time here... Go ahead and read...  
~BdlL~**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hmmm…Ah…" Edward began.

"Um…" I attempted. "Uh… maybe we should…"

"Yes, we should get back to the hospital… We wouldn't want people to be suspicious… especially on your second day of working there…" Edward continued.

"Yeah, care to carry me back?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't make me walk back without a rain coat.

"Oh, right… I forgot you couldn't run back… I don't usually do anything with humans…" He said, seemingly nervous.

"Right… Well… That actually spurred a question in me… You don't um… plan on… Um… Eating me? …" I said trembling slightly as I said it.

"What? No! Well, you do smell extremely delicious…" He paused and shook is head, "I would never want to hurt any human… You above all else… I know what its like to kill, but I have never known love before… now that I have a chance at love, I don't want to waste it… Especially by falling to my thirst… I guess I never mentioned that I don't… um… hunt humans… my family and I… we hunt animals… We sustain ourselves on their blood… We compare it to eating off of tofu and vegetables… Vegetarians… Its our little joke…" He rambled on with increasing anxiety.

"Oh, well that's good to know… I suppose…" I pondered edgily.

"I guess I should take you back now…" He said holding out his hands toward me.

I reached forward and before I knew it I was flying, or so it seemed. I was on Edward's back and we were traveling at a speed that made me almost nauseous.

When we stopped Edward tapped my hands that were around his neck. "Bella… Um… We're in your office… Um… Bella?" He asked sounding nervous again.

"Um… Oh…" I said after a few moments, and released my hands slowly, but still managed to slip off his back and fall down.

**A/N- **"**FUCK!!! I can't write worth crap! I AM GOING TO DIE!!! I HAVE FREAKING WRITER'S BLOCK!!!" ****Says I. "Wtf? 'Says I?' Lol… I am listening to the Twilight movie… but not watching it… Lol… What kind of loser am I? 'That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen' … Nice… 'What's in Jacksonville?' 'Floridians.' I LAUGH!!!" I screamed spasmodically. Ok sorry… back to the story.**

**PS- I am wearing fuzzy red gloves while I am typing right now… Lol…**

Edward froze for a moment. "Are you alright?" He asked frantically, reaching down to help me to my feet, and then to one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"I'm fine. I fall down all of the time… That barely compares to some of my falls…" I said thinking back to a year ago when I had tripped going up the stairs at my mom's house and fell down the whole flight. I had broken my leg in three places. I laughed at the thought.

"Oh, really? Should I stick around? Just in case?" He asked, and then a gleam came into his eye. "You know… Protect you from the evil carpets and sharp corners of the desk?"

I laughed again. "My own feet are more likely the culprit…" I said looking down.

"I see… Perhaps I should carry you everywhere?" He asked with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"That wouldn't be weird at all…" I giggled.

"Indeed." He pondered.

"Well, we should probably get to work…" I said looking towards my desk. I turned away for a moment to check that my bag still sat by my desk where I had carelessly thrown it while I was changing from raincoat to doctor's coat. Edward laughed for a moment, but when I turned back to him he had regained composure. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Oh, its nothing… You just have dirt on your back from laying on the ground earlier… Maybe you should put on a different coat…" He said with a visible grin.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and hurriedly shrugged out of my coat and grabbed another from the closet.

"Don't worry, we have hundreds of them… Even some that are weird colors… Not that I know why… I just randomly…" He stopped.

"Randomly what?" I said turning back to him.

"Oh, um randomly… remembered I had a patient to check on…" he said and quickly left the room.

"Okay… Bye?" I said to thin air.

I turned back towards my desk to pick up my bag, and hang it in the closet with my coats. Then I returned to my desk to sit down again and hummed to myself. Suddenly my door burst open and there was a very evilly innocent looking person standing there. _Alice. _

"Oh, hi Alice… What brings you to the hospital?" I asked.

"Hello, Bella… I'm here for a routine check-up…" She said with a small smile.

"A… routine check-up? Why would I need to give you a check-up?" I asked, bewildered.

"Oh, you wouldn't… It is _I_ that is checking up on _you._" She said ominously.

I swallowed hard before continuing. "And why would you need to check up on me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked quaking a little.

"Oh, no. Silly Bella, I just came to protect you from this…" She stepped aside and motioned forward the figure behind her.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!" The person said before enveloping me in a soft, yet bone crushing hug.

"Um… hello to you too?" I said in a bewildered tone.

"Oh… Bella, this is Esme." Alice said as the figure stepped back, still clasping my hands in hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Esme." I said, bowing my head.

"An pleasure indeed!" She exclaimed, smiling hugely. "Oh, Edward has been alone for so long! It is cruel for any creature to be alone, Edward especially… because he is never alone…" She continued lovingly.

"Never alone? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked quizzically.

Esme looked toward Alice for a moment and I swear Alice's head twitched sideways, but I couldn't be sure. Esme responded then, "Bella, I am _definitely _not the person who should tell you that… Let's just forget I said anything…" She said smiling hopefully.

"I guess it can wait?" I said, I didn't want to disappoint this loving woman, so I just dropped it and waited for more witty conversation to sprout.

"So… Bella, I see you're coming over tonight huh?" Alice said with a wink.

"Um, that was the plan…" I said with an uneasy smile.

Alice's face went blank for a moment, "Crap, here comes the party pooper…" She said, and I realized she meant Edward.

"Edward isn't a party pooper!" I said instinctively.

"Well, he _is_ going to make us leave… unless you tell him not to…" She said, and then made puppy-dog eyes, that were impossible to refuse.

"Oh, fine… but… I do need to actually do _some_ work today… All I've managed to do today was ruin one of my white coats by getting it covered in dirt…" I said pathetically.

"Oh, well… we shouldn't keep you if you really have to work…" Said Esme. "We can just go bother Carlisle… or Jasper… He's just over in the psychology department…" She said ruefully.

"That's fine by me…" Alice said, frowning slightly.

"Well, we should leave you alone… both of you…" Esme said, stepping out the door after Alice, just as Edward walked in, and closed the door behind her.

**A/N- Random Writer's Block Moment!!! Or maybe I'm just tired and don't want to write anymore… I am so sick of being sick! It gets so tedious! I had to go to the doctor… (Damn, Co-pay) and then I was prescribed something new… The prescription cost over 50 bucks!!! WTF??? I am so pissed… now I can't buy pointless Twilight memorabilia… or something like that… okay… random word of the moment… Obligatory! Lol… I am so tired… I am typing with gloves on still… but now my head is laying on my arm and I am laying down … At least my Ipod is so loud I can't fall asleep… though… I did last night… I was soooooooo tired… Lol… Okay… I am really sorry for making these random stops in this post… I just can't think… and I have a really bad headache… Lol… Okay… here goes… **

"Oh, sorry Bella…" Edward said, "Okay, I'm just going to up and say it… Bella, I can read peoples' minds…. Well… most peoples'… I can't seem to read your mind…" He said in a rush.

"Oh, is that what your mom meant? That you are never alone because you can hear other peoples' thoughts?" I asked and then smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, I suppose it is… I really didn't want you to have to meet them alone… I mean… I wanted to be there… you know… so you would have a hand to hold if the going got tough… I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He said apologetically.

"Oh, it was fine! Really, one bone-crushing hug, a little idle chit-chat and it was pretty much over… Nothing I couldn't handle… but thank you anyways… they were probably going to keep me from working for a long time…" I said explaining the situation to him.

"Yes, Alice's thoughts seemed to dictate those exact thoughts…" He said staring off for a moment. "Oh, wow look at the time! Its almost noon! … Would you like to go to lunch? I know this perfect little Italian place not too far from here…" He said looking up from under his lashes.

"I would love to! But… I should probably okay it with… with your dad…" I stammered.

"He thinks it would be a wonderful idea… He can hear us just so you know…" Edward said with a small crooked smile. Just then Carlisle's head popped in the door, which he must have opened.

"I do indeed… We'll page you if you are needed… other than that… there really isn't any reason for you two to stick around… All of the patients are being taken care of by our nurses… You two go have fun!" Carlisle said and then disappeared out the door, closing it again.

"Well, that solves that problem…" I said shrugging. "Well, just give me a moment to switch coats." I said trying to take off my white coat.

"Let me help you with that." Edward said as he reached up to the collar and slid it down my arms and then tossed it carelessly on one of the chairs by my desk. Then he grabbed my rain coat and assisted me in putting it on and handed me my bag.

"Okay, do you need to grab anything from your office before we go?" I asked, wondering what his office looked like. _Maybe his looks different… Or maybe I can garner some personal information by looking at pictures or something… _I thought.

"Yes, in fact I do… I just need to grab my coat and car keys if you don't mind my driving…" He said in a forgiving manner.

"Oh, not at all." I said following him as he walked out of my office. I paused for a moment to lock my door and then continued to follow him down the hall to his office. When I looked inside I was amazed. I imagined a room quite like mine, but his was different. There was a large desk that looked similar to mine, bookshelves along the walls, a window overlooking the surrounding forest, but behind the desk and slightly to the side stood a grand piano. "Wow, its beautiful." Was all I could manage.

"Yes, but… not…" he hesitated.

"Not what?" I questioned worriedly.

"I was going to say not as beautiful as you… but then I thought that it might be too soon for any endearment… I mean… we only met yesterday… and have only been on good terms since this morning…" He explained softly.

"Oh, well… while I do admit it seems sort of odd that it is possible, but… I do feel that I love you too, I can't explain it… it just seems that we are meant for each other…" I said, blushing a deep red.

"I feel the same way… As if we were two halves of a whole…" He said trailing off. "Perhaps we should get going… It is almost lunch time… and we have much to talk about…" He said with a smile.

"Okay, lead the way…" I said and waited as he passed me and then walked out the door, which he locked. Then he took my hand in his and after a brief jolt, we walked down the hall and to the elevator. Edward pressed the button lightly and we waited for the car.

"So… Where are you from?" Edward asked conversationally.

"Hmmm… well… I was born here, my father is police chief Swan… but my mother took me and moved to Phoenix, and I've lived there ever since…" I said with a little shrug, as if to say my life were simple. "And you?"

"I'm originally from Chicago…" He said but left it at that as the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. He pressed the ground floor button and then continued. "But… I only lived there until I was seventeen… when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza… ever since I have lived with Carlisle… I watched as the family grew… Esme came next, then Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Alice and Jasper…" He said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I see… will I meet the rest of them tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure… They are usually home… but… there's no telling unless you are Alice…" he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I suppose not…" I said smiling in return.

"Okay, next question… What is your favorite time of day?" he asked with a strange look upon his face, I couldn't tell if it was foreboding or if it was some sort of happiness…

"Um… Twilight… The time between When the sun sets and when the moon rises… It is beautiful… And… Well… I just love it…" I said smiling to myself in remembrance of one such Twilight in Phoenix…

_The sun had just set, and the sky was still bleached with its vibrant color. Renee came in the door and called a hello, while I sat on the back porch staring out at the horizon. _

"_Bella, there is a letter here for you from a hospital in Washington… Don't tell me you let Charlie talk you into getting a job up there? You could get a job down here, with the sun and the heat! …" She exclaimed._

"_Mom, as much as I love living here… You are still starting out with Phil, and I need some time to grow into an adult anyway… It will be fine! The hospital sounds great, I've been talking with the Chief there and he said they would love to have me…" I had said._

_She sighed. "I'm not going to be able to sway you no matter what I say am I?" She asked, sounding slightly amused. "You are acting just like I did when I married Charlie, my mother told me that I could do anything I wanted, why did I have to get married right after high school? Why couldn't I try doing something somewhere new?" She laughed._

"_Yeah mom… I guess I am like you…" I said smiling, then I turned back towards the sky just as the last color faded and the moon became visible, it was beautiful, and it was the last night I had spent just looking off towards the night._

"Ah, Twilight is a very beautiful time of day… I just regret that the sun doesn't come here as often as in other parts of the world… in some places you can watch the Twilight dawn for hours on end… but here you can only see the light leave the clouds and the night fill them with darkness…" He said regretfully, then turned towards me, smiling.

We stepped out of the elevator and hurried off to his car in the back lot. He opened the passenger door for me and closed it lightly behind me. I laughed when he hopped up and slid across the slick hood, landing gracefully on his feet and opening the drivers' side door and stepping into the car. He smiled a crooked smile and turned the key, the engine purred and then we were flying. Everything with him seemed to be fast, the way he ran, the way when we were together time sped by, and the way he drove.

"Slow down Tiger!" I remarked with a chuckle.

"I prefer Lion… I'm really not into racing stripes…" He said turning to face me and giving me another crooked smile. "They are too ostentatious if you ask me…"

"I couldn't agree more… though… it does seem to add a certain… speed demon feeling… Like… you can go faster with a car with stripes than in a car without them…" I said in a voice that I almost didn't recognize as my own. "Not that I would know…"

"Oh, have we discovered Bella's secret passion?" Edward asked teasingly.

"No… I just… Well, one of my mom's old boyfriends owned a car dealership and would let me test drive the cars… not that I had my license… but… it was on a test track… so no one knew…" I said blushing a deep shade of red.

"I see… Well… Cars are sort of a hobby of mine too… Maybe we can go for a drive…" He said pausing for a moment… "But… maybe you should wear a fire suit or something… and a helmet… We could even go to the racetrack and…" He paused looking at me, for I was cracking up.

"Edward… I think we found _your_ secret passion…" I said laughing some more.

"Perhaps…" He said looking away. It was quiet for a moment, then "We're here… 'La Cantante'… I thought you might like it… I heard that they have excellent food… not that I would know…" He said looking down again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Okay, that was a lot for me to type… and as you could see… I had a few troubles along the way… I nearly went insane… But anyways… I'll try to post the next chapter either tomorrow (Unlikely) or on Friday… I can't really help it… I have finals this week for three of my five classes… I think I might die… Lol… JK… but if I fail… I won't be on the computer for a while… unless I'm writing like… stuff that is either really sad or REALLY risqué... Lol… R&R… PLEASE!!!**

**~BdlL~**


	5. Lunch and Love

**A/N – There is a really long Author's Note at the bottom of this dreadfully short chapter… but… that's how it goes… Okay, two things before we start…**

**If you can guess where Alice and Rosalie are REALLY going and what the 'bleeped out' word that Rosalie says is… I will send you a little 'Extra' of their adventure there…**

**I recommend getting two songs ready before you read this chapter… the first one is **_**The Bleeding **_**by **_**Five Finger Death Punch**_** and the second one is **_**Human**_** by **_**The Killers **_**… you can find these pretty much anywhere… try some free website like… if you don't already have them…**

**~BdlL~**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward…" I said looking around, we were the only people eating in the small restaurant and none of the workers seemed to be around either. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking back at him and then motioning to the empty restaurant with one hand.

He just continued to stare at me with his chin resting on his hands staring at my face blankly. I sighed and continued eating. I took a sip of sparkling water and twisted the **lemon** **slice** [;)] into it to add some flavor. The pasta I had ordered was superb, but it was not enjoyable with Edward not paying the slightest attention to me… or perhaps paying attention to me and not to what I had to say?

"Edward…" I tried again, nothing. I rolled my eyes and ate the last of the small plate of alfredo I had ordered and sipped my water again. I sighed, shrugging as I made up my mind. I stood up and grabbed my coat and started walking away.

I heard the rustle of money being placed on the table and the quick steps of Edward behind me. "Bella, wait! Where are you going? What's wrong?" He said as he caught up to me and passed me, turning around and stopping me by placing his hands on my shoulders for a moment, before I flinched and he removed them. "What is it?" He pushed.

"Edward, I thought we were here to chat, have lunch… not have me eat in an awkward silence while you ignore me…" I said, my voice catching a little at the end.

"But, Bella… I didn't int-" he began before I cut him off, "Edward, I can't deal with this right now… Just… I'm going to… go for a walk…" I said and waving him off, "I'll make sure to call Carlisle if I need anything…" I concluded, turning around and walking away, down the sidewalk.

I took my Ipod out of my purse, put in the ear buds and pressed play, allowing it to play whatever I had been listening to last. It picked up a few seconds into _**The Bleeding**_by _**Five Finger Death Punch**_, the lyrics made sense to what I was dealing with at the moment, though it only seemed to confuse me more…_'You're beautiful to me. You're the darkest burning star. You're my perfect disease.'_ These lyrics seemed to stand out in my brain, Edward was beautiful, Edward seemed like a dark, brooding star, and Edward seemed to be perfect to me… other than the fact that he was ignoring me during what was supposed to be our first date. As the final cords rang in my ears and the next song began, I decided that I would just 'Man Up' and call him… if only I had his number…

Just then I saw a flash of yellow on the street next to me and heard the screech of tires. I turned around to see if that was indeed what I thought it was, and I found myself staring at a bright yellow Porsche. The door popped open and out jumped Alice, though she didn't look happy, she actually looked furious.

"Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?" Alice asked pulling me to her car and practically throwing me into the passenger seat.

"Why not?" I asked with a little fear behind my words.

"Aw, crap." Alice said as she slid into the driver's seat and shifted the car into gear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just… Well, I'm mad at Edward for that… He's just not used to not being able to read people's minds and he was so focused on your… well, he just didn't hear you say anything… I'm just going to take you over to him so he can apologize… I don't mean to force you to…" She paused, her eyes shifting out of focus, "Oh, but it seems you had already made up your mind to call him back anyways…" She said with a smile, "and… um… well I'm not sure I want _that _to happen…" Alice said, averting her eyes.

"You don't want me to talk to Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, no… Its just something else… he was going to do… _something…_ I'm not sure what… but, somehow you end up… in his room… doing something… _bad…_" She said with a shudder.

"Um… Like _what_ Alice?" I asked, wondering what in the world she was speaking of.

"Oh never mind… I'm not going to interfere with that… You both live… and… well… no one knows about it but me… so… Okay… well…" She said awkwardly, "I'll just drop you here… and um… could you send Rosalie out? She's just sitting on the couch… Tell her that I want to take her to the Plea… Treasure Chest… It's a new store…" Alice said with a weak smile.

"Okay… I guess…" I said getting out of the car and walking up the steps awkwardly, and opening the door not knowing what else to do. "Hello?" I called, "Um… Rosalie, its Bella Swan… We haven't met, but Alice told me to tell you that she wanted to take you to the … Um… Treasure Chest…" I said with a pause as a beautiful blonde woman appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Bella," she said, holding out her hand, which I shook and smiled shyly. "Well, sorry, but I've got to be off, Alice and I are going to go buy some --- ---s." she said with a wink, but I didn't hear what she said, as Alice honked the horn just then. "Bye…" Rosalie said as she danced her way out the door, closing it behind her.

I just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what they were up to. But then I heard some music that I recognized blasting, it was kind of ironic hearing it in this house… It was _**Human**_ by _**The Killers**_, I laughed for a moment, but followed the sound to its source, up two flights of stairs to the very end of the hallway and pressed on the door that stood slightly ajar. Edward sat at the end of a large leather couch, with his arms latched around his legs, I couldn't help but act like a little kid and sneak up behind him. I jumped on top of him, and to my surprise found myself trapped beneath him a moment later. Just as Edward looked into my eyes the song ended and the room became intensely quiet.

I just couldn't fight the urge to tilt my head up the few inches to place my lips against his. He seemed nervous at first, and pulled away slightly, which no doubt triggered a sad look to appear on my face. He looked up for a moment, seemingly at nothing at all, but then decided that it was okay. He bent his head back down and kissed me until it felt like my lungs were on fire. I pushed lightly on his chest with both of my hands, earning no response, so I pushed again, this time with as much force as I could muster behind it. He seemed to notice, but all he did was move his mouth down to my neck. I truly started to breathe at this point, but through a combination of fear and pleasure wouldn't let me. I passed out.

**(A/N - Okay I must do this or I will die of writing boredom!)**

Edward's POV

"Bella, Bella?" I said as I looked up at her face, thinking that she had closed her eyes in pleasure. Then I realized she was no longer breathing, this was no ecstasy this was an emergency. _Okay, what are the steps of CPR?_ I thought to myself and checked her pulse.

"FUCK, SHIT, FUCKING COCK SUCKING BITCH MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!" I yelled as I tried to remember, and just took a huge breath and blew it out into Bella's mouth quickly. Bella's eyelids fluttered and I heard her heart start beating away furiously again. She looked straight into my eyes and blushed a deep shade of red, which triggered something deep inside me, a sensation I had never felt before and had no inkling of what it meant, but I just acted without thinking.

**(A/N - Okay back to Bella's POV, I just needed to have Edward act really OOC!)**

Bella's POV

I stared at Edward's face, and felt a rush of unidentifiable emotion. Edward moved quickly and in a flurry of motion was beneath me, without a shirt on. His hands were at my waist and he pulled me down to him, out lips met again and this time I knew it was different. There was… passion between us now, I didn't understand how it was possible, but it just seemed that even though we just met I was falling in love, and I was prepared to give him anything he asked me for. ANYTHING.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I've decided to continue this... but ONLY and I repeat ONLY if I get past say... 45 or 50 reviews... I have 37 now... and frankly... with the number of people that have viewed this month alone... I really think that it is not that off base to ask that of you... I know... I'm not really in the mood to keep this from you so here... I'm going to add some right here...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I broke away, not wishing to faint again. "Edward," I whispered.

"Bella." He whispered back.

"Emmett!" He roared as he entered the room without an invitation. Then he realized the position we were in, "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't realize... Oh well... serves you right Eddy... Not like you haven't walked in on Rose and I before... You know... That one time-" Emmett began.

"I think that is enough of that sentence." Edward said sternly.

I was getting self-concious, the way I was just laying on top of Edward. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that thery weren't there and that they weren't talking about me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lol... I'm sorry I'll add more tomorrow anyways... I'm falling asleep right now... lol but I swear I just heard something hit my window... and its like... 11 PM... who throws something at a window at a time like that...?**

**~BdlL~**


	6. Video Love Games

Chapter 6:

**A/N- Okay I'm back. I have a longer AN at the bottom, just wanted to say I don't own anything… having to do with the story… other than the plot! … I DO own too many books to count and now… Every season of Smallville AND JAG AND Highlander!!! Tee hee… I'm talking DVD!!! Not Who…Loo? Jk… you know what I mean… Go ahead guys! (Oh yea… No one Beta'd this! Sorry if there are bad spots!)**

_______________________________________________________________________

"So…" Emmett began, "I was just wondering you know… Edward… if you wanted to go… to the game store… I heard that a few new games came out… and Rose is gone, which pretty much frees up my schedule for… say an hour or two…"

"Um… Well…" Edward said, looking at me for a moment.

"I don't mind… Its been a while since I've played a video game…" I said for him.

"Oh, COOL!" Emmett exclaimed and ran from the room. "Meet you at the car!" he called, from down the hall from what I assumed was his room.

"We're taking yours Emmett! You're driving for once!" Edward called back.

I smiled and waited for Edward's gaze to return to mine. When it did it was worried. "Bella, I- I didn't mean to… to…" he said, at a loss for words.

"Edward, don't worry… I just… I'm fine, I just need to remember to breathe… and you… need to remember that I can become impatient when people don't talk to me over a whole lunch, leaving me to eat in silence…" I said, he winced, but then stared straight into my eyes.

"Bella, you must know, that I am so profoundly sorry for my actions or lack there of at lunch today that I will happily buy you every rose in the tri-county area, or the state if that's what will make it up to you." He said, and that made me blush. Men were such imbeciles… they go and make a mistake… then make up for it with flowers, how DO they know that FLOWERS make up for ANYTHING? I thought sarcastically.

"No, Edward… But I wouldn't mind you needing to save my life a couple more times today…" I said, to which his eyes darkened, filling with lust.

"Gladly. But I would like to make it up to you… Say… Dinner?" He asked, as we traveled down the stairs, his hand at the small of my back.

"Perhaps…" I said mischievously. "You my favorite meal is one that's homemade…" I continued, knowing that he probably would have no idea how to cook, after all, first he was a man, and second, he never needed to eat.

"I would gladly make you dinner Bella, that's kind of what I was planning…" he said, a smile gracing his lips.

My fun was spoiled. "What's on the menu?" I asked, assuming I would get to know.

"Ah, now why would I want to ruin the surprise?" He said leading me out the front door and down the steps to where Emmett's giant silver Jeep was parked, waiting for us to get in.

"I don't think you would…" I said in a low voice, as I attempted to charm it out of him.

"Not ever would I willingly ruin a surprise for you, my love." He said, slipping the love part in there again, to which I smiled, as he helped me into the back of the Jeep.

"Hmmm… well I suppose that's okay… I'll just have to wait in suspense as it eats me apart…" I said, just as he slid in the other back door, pulling me over to his side so I sat in the middle, leaning against his solid chest.

"Bella… you know… I really might just have to tell you if you keep that look on your face…"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" I asked, unable to help myself. "I mean, its not like I go around keeping secrets…" I said staring at him pointedly.

"I see… so really, you are just jealous that I am a vampire." He said nonchalantly.

"And if I am?" I asked.

"Well…" He said, caught off guard. "I'm sure… Uh… Emmett?" He asked.

"Hey, leave me out of THAT. You know how _erotic_ the whole sequence is! God Edward, look what you've done… got me all excited." Emmett said, leaving no doubt in my mind that I _did _want to become a vampire, and ASAP.

I may have been smart, with my MD and all, but my god, I was a teenager and I was HORNY. Goodness, that was making me breathe funny, practically hyperventilating, and I was sure Edward and Emmett both realized that embarrassing fact.

"Bella?" Edward asked, from what seemed a far ways away.

"Edward?" I returned, my eyelids fluttering. I then realized that I must have passed out again. "Edward? … I think I may need a minute." I stated, hoping that we had already pulled over.

"That isn't a problem, we are here. Emmett, why don't you go in and look around on your own for a while, you know you have a lot of games to find." Edward said as he opened the door closest to him, lithely sliding out and holding a hand out for me.

"Edward," I said as soon as Emmett was off into the store. "I don't think I can handle my teenage emotions… if you know what I mean… you know… the uh… hormone imbalance that you create in my system just keeps knocking me out!" I said in a rush, hoping that he would understand what I really meant.

"Well, Bella… I can… um…" he said before crashing his lips to mine, pinning me up against the brick wall of the alley we had been walking through towards the beach.

My lips moved against his expertly this time, eliciting a moan from his lips as he pulled away to allow me to catch my breath, which I was beyond being in need of. "Bella," he murmured against the skin of my throat. Then he froze completely, not moving a centimeter.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping that he was just savoring in the moment, only to find that he had his hands over his mouth a moment later, sitting against the opposite wall of the alley. _Oh…_ I thought _OH!... He was going to…?_ I couldn't even think it. I was amazed by his self control. "Its alright." I said to him as I crossed the narrow alley and sank down on my knees in front of him, taking his hands from his face and holding it in both of my own. He just looked on in wonder, and sadness. "Edward… Its not like I don't _want _ you to… I couldn't dream of anything better… nothing at all… But now is obviously not the best time nor place… I'd rather it be more private if you know what I mean…" I said, staring straight into his sad, then surprised, then cautiously lustful eyes. I smiled as he pulled me back to Emmett's jeep.

"Bella, I just need to tell Emmett to find his own way home…" He said as he disappeared for a moment, then came back, jumping up into the jeep from almost ten feet away. I laughed and he just grinned.

"Easy tiger, wouldn't want you to be found out just because you are horny…" I said teasingly as he started up the jeep and sped away.

"You can't imagine how much so!" He said as I thought about something.

"Have you… um… ever… uh…" I attempted.

"No…" He said, looking away from me completely. I reached over to turn his face toward mine.

"Don't you dare be ashamed. I haven't either!" I said, hoping that would either make him less nervous or laugh.

"Yes, well… you haven't been around for a hundred years… have you?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, I'm getting there…" I said, looking away, confused by the conversation.

Edward must have been going twice as fast as Emmett drove on the way there, because we were already on the road leading back to his house. "Uh, Bella, I don't think you'll want to do this at my house… seeing as… I mean… you would have to live there afterwards… and you know… people…" He said as we pulled into the garage.

"Um, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that all… and say that we should find some _other_ place?" I half asked, hoping he would be okay with that.

"Yes, um… how about… Yes, this will be great." He said as he disappeared for about a minute.

"You know, you disappearing is _not _something that I wanted to happen today…" I said, just as he reappeared with what appeared to be a whole bunch of climbing gear. "And, I don't know if I understand what you got anyway…"

"Bella, how do you feel about camping?" He asked with the most gorgeous crooked smile I had ever seen. I swooned, falling over, but he caught me before I hit the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He said with another breathtaking smile.

"Where are we going to camp?" I asked, wondering if it would take long.

"Just this place I know… I think you'll love it… Now lets get a move on… I don't think I can wait much longer…" He said, which caused me to swoon again.

"Yes, please, lets be on our way." I said, turning for the door.

"Bella, I'm going to have to carry you if you ever want to get there today…" He said as he stepped around me to be in front of me again.

"Alright." I said as he picked me up bridal style, as I couldn't go on his back.

"Here we go…" He said as he took off running faster than I could comprehend. I closed my eyes, partly to escape the blurred images, and partly to relax in the gentle breeze created by the quickness of Edward's running.

I felt the breeze stop after a few minutes, and then Edward whispered in my ear. "You can open your eyes now, my love." I smiled at that last part as I opened my eyes slowly.

I gasped at the beauty of the place. "Edward, this… this is amazing!" I cried as I hugged him and I felt a few happy tears run down my face.

"It pales in comparison to you." He said as he set me on my feet. "I'll just set up the tent…" He said as he became a blur of motion, emerging soon after from a giant, expensive-looking tent. "I just grabbed the first one I saw, you know… We must have about thirty of them!" He exclaimed as I walked over to him where he stood by the door to the tent.

"I'm sure you do…" I said as unzipped the door for me. "A gentleman!" I said teasingly as he scooped me up into his arms again and carried me over the threshold of the tent.

"But of course." He said, laying me down upon a blow up mattress I had not seen him blow up. He paused, seeming unsure of his actions.

"Edward… I love you… We may have just met, but it feels like a lifetime has passed already, and though… I am still kind of mad about your 'zoning out' on me at lunch… I truly am happy about this… I couldn't think of a better way to serve the people around me… and have a better life, with my love next to me over centuries, as we traveled and met new people, as well as helping those in need… Edward please, I love you." I said, stumbling over my words as I raced to get them all out.

"You… Love me?" He asked, his lips crashing to mine as we sank deeper into the mattress. "You… Love _me?" _He asked again. "You. Love. Me." He said this time, with conviction. "Bella, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't believe _anyone_, let alone you would want to enter this world…" He murmured against my lips. I smiled, he was so unsure of himself.

"Well, I love you, so what do you expect?" I asked him, as I pulled back to gauge his reaction.

"Certainly I didn't expect _this_…" He said, running his fingers up my side in the gentlest of caresses. "Are you ready to be like me?"

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N- Okay… I just wanted to end that there before the do what they were born to do… Wow… I'm so sorry that it has taken me… What 5 months to post?... Well, I was mad that no one was commenting… I mean I'm still getting a decent amount of hits… I don't know… I've decided that I will just post whether you tell me you want more or not… If I can… I have surgery on Friday!!! Oh my, I'm going to be stuck at home for two weeks… :( Oh well! I'll be able to breathe a sigh of relief… I've got three other decent stories coming out… and then this one that I'm not even sure if its legal… though my friend still has it… hmmm… maybe she's been reading it a lot… ;) I haven't typed a couple of them… but the other one is Hidden Twilight… I still like that one even though many of you seem to have not read it… or maybe you have and just don't want to leave me any love… Oh well! Sorry for the long wait, and the long AN! R & R if ya love me!!!**

**~BelladelaLuna… Morgy… **


	7. Turning Over a New Leaf

**Hey Everybody, Msmorg here for the next installment of Doctors Without Borders! I know it's been a REALLY long time, and for that, I am really not sorry, because I mean, face it... I have 49 reviews and that is just a little frustrating, anyway, No Copyright infringement intended! Here it is, Chapter 7! (See you at the bottom!)**

* * *

**_~Turning Over a New Leaf~_**

"Are you ready to be like me?" He whispered, his lips brushing against mine.

"More than you know, Edward." I said, gazing into his soulful eyes. "I hope you are ready… I don't know how much longer I can last, all of this lust…" I motioned between us. "It's killing me."

"I know, it's killing me too, sweet Bella. I just don't know if I can do this. I've never done anything like this before, and my control isn't the best in the world… I don't…"

"Shhhh…" I said as I put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Just… do it." I said, turning my head and raising my chin to grant him better access to my throat.

I heard his quick intake of breath, then nothing, I couldn't feel him over me anymore, he wasn't there. "Edward?" I questioned.

"Bella, I know I was all confident a minute ago… but what if I kill you? What would I do? I would never get a second chance! I would be doomed to live my whole life alone!" He complained as he sat back down on the mattress facing away from me.

"I promise, you won't mess up." I said, hoping to make him more confident and hopeful. "If you do I will haunt your ass and you won't be alone for another minute. Not when you are hunting, not when you are letting out your frustrations, not when you are pleasuring yourself…" I whispered as I scooted over to him and kissed his shoulder softly.

He seemed to smile for a moment. "Pleasuring myself? Where did that come from Bella?" He asked me with a bemused look upon his face. "Are you turning into a little pervert before my very eyes?" He questioned.

"Only if you want me to…?" I said, hoping to get him to relax, and go back to the calm, sexy man he was moments ago.

"Bella, I think that would make this harder by tenfold. Just… just lay down, I'll do it in a minute." He said, and then I thought I heard him muttering a prayer under his breath before I felt him hovering over my body again, and then he kissed my lips gently. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he dropped his face down to my neck and kissed me there too. I felt his lips part, then I felt the quick slice of his teeth ripping into my neck. I inhaled sharply at the sensation. I could feel the blood from all around my body trying to expel itself from that point, attempting to give itself to Edward. He pulled back quickly and then licked the wound. It sealed immediately as his venom healed the skin. I started feeling the burn a few moments later, and I almost screamed. Almost because I saw the look on his face, it was one of sorrow and hate towards himself. I swallowed my screams and nodded as I closed my eyes. I lost some consciousness, but remained vigilant in my pact with myself not to scream in agony. I kept my eyes closed and suffered through the worst pain I had ever felt. Burning heat seared through my veins, carving a path of pain all through my body. The venom spread slowly at first, but as it converted more and more of my blood cells, it spread like a wildfire. I winced twice. Once when I felt the burning enter my abdomen, and once when I felt it spreading towards my head. I blacked out after that, and I was lost to the transformation.

**Edward's POV**

After Bella passed out I continued the process, I bit her at each pulse point, injecting my venom, attempting to not take any blood from her, then sealing the wound again. The process was much easier than I thought it would be. After I realized that I didn't _want_ to drink her blood, I had no problem, her blood still smelled absolutely delicious, but I didn't want it in the least, because I knew that if I took it, I could kill her.

I waited patiently through the first day, sitting by her side on the mattress as she lay there, even as the torture ensued. The second day I wasn't so patient and could not sit still, instead tapping or twiddling my fingers and shifting my position often. I couldn't explain it. I wasn't uncomfortable, but I just couldn't sit still; I guess I felt like a man waiting for a doctor outside an operating room, wondering if his wife would survive a heart transplant or something equally drastic. I somehow managed through the second day, but the third day was the worst day of possibly all of my existence up to that point. I couldn't sit any longer. I had to get up and pace. Pacing wasn't uncommon for me, I usually paced when I was nervous, but not like this, this pacing was uncontrolled, I would travel a path ten yards long, turn around and go back, but I was going faster than even I thought possible, I couldn't control it. I paced and paced, thinking solely about Bella, and what she was going through.

I finally got a handle on the pacing when I realized that the transformation would soon end, or so I approximated. I slowly ducked my way into the tent and knelt at the edge of the bed, taking Bella's hand. After a few minutes I couldn't handle it again, but this time I just slid onto the bed next to her, slipping my fingers through her hair. As the minutes wore on, my control over my own actions slipped away, and I found myself hovering above her in a provocative position. I carefully kissed her lips once. They were the same temperature as mine now, but I felt a deeper warmth in them than before. I kissed her again, this time taking no caution. I felt her bottom lip twitch against mine, and slowly she began to kiss me back. I couldn't tell if she was awake yet, but I truthfully didn't have a care in the world. I was shocked when her mouth opened, and my tongue slipped effortlessly into her mouth. I moaned at the advance, and in return was met with the most beautiful sound.

**Bella's POV**

My world seemed to slowly restart, I felt the gentle pull of fingers through my hair, then suddenly a shift of weight and the distinct feeling that someone was hovering over me, my first instinct was to push them away, but then I thought for a moment about where I had been, and who was there, and rejected the thought. I lay there, waiting. I knew it must be Edward, and I felt no rush to stop him. He kissed me softly, slowly testing the waters. He must have found something he liked, because the next thing I knew, he was kissing me harder, causing my bottom lip to twitch in anticipation. I couldn't help myself any longer, I began moving my lips with his, and soon enough, opened my mouth to him. He eagerly eased his tongue into my mouth, and began exploring it's depths, probing gently, then rubbing his tongue on my own. We were both moaning by now, and it was one of the biggest turn-ons in the world. His moan was almost a growl, or a purr. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, my hands were in his hair, my fingers weaving themselves in deep. I held onto him by his hair, not letting him escape, and not once did I feel the need for oxygen. He soon retreated his tongue back to his own mouth, coaxing my tongue to follow as he opened his mouth to grant me better access. I roamed his mouth with my tongue, and it was the most exquisite thing in the world. I could taste his sweet breath, and it was perfect. I slowly eased back, gently pulling his face from mine.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was smiling brightly. I looked into his eyes and saw only happiness and love. I smiled back at him and pecked him on the lips again.

"Bella," he began, "Bella, I love you so much, and I know it impossible to rationalize, you haven't seen what Alice has, what I have. Her visions of our future, you being human or otherwise, were so full of love and endearment…" He rambled. I smiled, but was thoroughly confused as to why he was telling me this, so I silenced him with another kiss.

"Edward, I don't mind you saying you love me one bit. I reciprocate every feeling to the same extent, possibly more…" I trailed off, winking in an attempt at innuendo.

"Bella, as much as I would love to make love to you right now, it's been three days, and I would really quite enjoy a shower, I feel extremely dirty, and I think I would prefer if our first time were on a bed, not an inflatable mattress… Something more romantic…" He trailed off. "We can talk about that later. Let's just go home." He said with a smile. His words were a comfort to me. He was still nervous around me, but not in a 'I don't want to kill you because I'm a vampire' kind of way, but a 'I just want our first time to be perfect, and I've never had sex before' way. I smiled back, and pecked his lips again.

"I understand completely, Edward. I assume you mean your house, by 'home'…?" I teased. A look of confusion settled on his face.

"Bella, you can't continue to live with your father now, it would be too conspicuous, you never eating, or sleeping… Not to mention how dangerous it would be. You are a newborn, Bella. The thirst for human blood is too strong in this period, you would most-likely kill him, or anyone else you came across." He said sadly. This was something I had never thought about, nor had I been told. I was in shock, until Edward brushed his fingers through my hair again softly. "Don't worry, it only lasts a year, usually, and the color of your eyes even less if you follow the same diet as we do… That is, if you want to… But, in any case, my home is your home Bella, I love you, and I would very much love to live with you, for the rest of eternity, if at all possible…" He looked at me with such careful hope in that moment, I was overcome with emotion.

"Edward… Of… Of course I want to live with you, I just went through that transformation to be with you, but… Wow, this seems like a big step, I guess it doesn't matter in any case… I can't live without you, and… Well, I don't know what I would do with a year of free time… Though, I guess I could use it to read all of the medical journals that I have yet to read. I have only skimmed them, this would give me an opportunity to get more in depth…" I rambled aimlessly, until he stopped me with a look of sadness and rejection. "What…? Did I say something…?" I asked, concerned I may have offended him somehow, but not seeing how I could have.

"Well, I just thought you might want to spend it with me… Doing things that a couple in love does." He frowned, looking down. "I thought perhaps you might want to get away from medicine, live a little, act like a hormonal teenager, not a well practiced adult doctor…?" He let his questions hang there between us.

"Edward, we may be hormonal teenage love birds, but we are also doctors. We could do what I said together, in our free time, when we are too exhausted to have one more round of hot, passionate sex." I said, pulling his chin back up, to look into his eyes. "Don't worry about me leaving you for a medical journal, I prefer your smooth skin to the rough pages of a book."

"Bella, that's just the thing, we don't _get_ exhausted. We have an indefinite amount of stamina in that department, or any other, really." He said to me slowly, letting it sink in.

"So what you are saying is… We could go back to yo… we could go _home_ and have sex for a year straight?" I questioned, my eyes widening at the possibility. "That sounds fantastic!"

"Well, I doubt anyone in the house would allow it to go on for that long, but yes, essentially, that is what I meant." He said, chuckling. "Now, can we _please_ go home, and shower... together?" He asked before I could think up a sarcastic response to his sex comment. I too a sharp breath, imagining the shower briefly, before he tapped my nose. "Come on, less fantasizing, more _doing_!" he whispered quickly.

"Yes sir!" I said, hopping up off the mattress, forgetting he was on top of me, tossing him lightly to the floor. "Oh, God! Sorry, Edward!" I rushed to help him up, but he was already standing, chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry Bella, no harm done. Let's go, Love." He spoke softly and steadily, which I found endearing, and patted the hand I had placed on his arm gently.

Then we were off, running through the trees, which was bewildering and exhilarating all at the same time, the speed at which I could move now, it confounded me, but I somehow pondered this and ran effortlessly alongside Edward, all without tripping or stumbling once. A new grace seemed to fill my movements, which I found equally as confusing, I let my mind wander as I ran, not letting a single thought slip through my mind without careful examination and conclusion. On it went, as we went, a cycle of thoughts, a cycle of answers.

* * *

**Well, I'll keep this short... The more you review, the more I post, just saying... I've been thinking a lot about different plot lines and things for other fics, and I really don't know if they are up to par or not, anyway, I'll see you in Chapter 8! **

**~Belladelaluna ... MsMorg **


	8. You Are So Perfect

**A/N: Hey! Told ya I'd be back, right? :) **

**SM owns the characters. I 'own' the plot… (Okay, technically there is none, because it comes to me as I go, but whatever!)**

**Anywhooo… On to more interesting stuff!**

**Chapter Eight – You Are So Perfect**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, a word of warning…" Edward spoke softly, coming to a stop at the edge of the trees leading to the Cullen yard, "Alice will probably jump you, and Rosalie will most-likely seem angry with you, other than that the family should be just fine with this… change of events." He continued, "Alice, of course saw this coming, and told everyone, and you know that probably means she will have a party set up or something." He chuckled.

I laughed with him for a moment before nodding and responding, "I'm sure she will, and despite my aversion for parties and any sort of spotlight, I couldn't be happier about the reasons behind the party and the spotlight tonight." I breathed a sigh of contentment, "Edward, this is about us, how could I not be happy?" I smiled up at him as he gathered me in his arms for a quick peck on the lips.

"I would hope that your happiness would be possible, though I would understand if it weren't, seeing that our love has grown and blossomed in what seems an impossibly short amount of time." Edward said with a far off look upon his handsome face. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, eliciting a groan from him. "You know, I may have to change my mind about that year of sex that you mentioned." I giggled and wormed my way out of his arms and began walking toward the house. "Now you don't want to? I have a big problem here; I thought you wanted to take care of it." He said sexily. I spun instantly, feeling desire burn through me from his rough voice.

"Oh, I want to. How I want to!" I exclaimed, stepping closer to him again and inhaling his scent deeply. "I want you. I want you right now." I whispered into his ear.

"I know baby, I know." He whispered back. "We shouldn't though." He resisted.

I dropped my head to his chest, laying it there as I felt shame run through me, and felt the urge to cry. I let out a soft sob, unable to contain it, and felt his arms constrict around me.

"Love?" he asked softy, "Bella?" I whimpered in response. "Bella, what's wrong? … Do you really want it that badly?"

I shoot my head, letting out another cry. "No! I want _you_, not _it_! I want all of you, and-and the sex doesn't even _matter!_ I just- I'm not ready to face everyone else yet." I said, looking up into his eyes, hoping he would understand.

He looked toward the house for a few moments, then back to me. "That's fine, no one is home. They all left to go hunting just a few minutes ago. Alice saw that we would need some time alone." I shuddered at the thought of her seeing us together; it felt too personal to me. "Not like that, Love, come, let's shower, and then we can do whatever you want, okay?" I momentarily felt ashamed for assuming that she had seen us in coitus, but let it go, because I'm sure she must have if he said we could do whatever _I _wanted to do.

I nodded, and he led me toward the house, and inside, where he picked me up swiftly and ran us upstairs to his bedroom, and through to the in suite bathroom. I smiled brightly as he sat me down on the counter, and bent to remove my socks and shoes. He stood up, and kissed me softly, pressing his lips to mine unhurriedly, as I rushed to meet his slow pace. I wound my arms around his neck, as he planted his firmly on the counter on either side of me. His tongue found its way into my mouth, and I rubbed mine against it eagerly, hoping he enjoyed the sensation as much as I did. With a grunt, he pushed himself away from me, much to my disappointment, before he reached back behind him into the shower to turn on the water. I reached for him, and slid my hands up under his shirt, pushing it up over his head slowly. Once it was on the floor, he was reciprocating, removing my shirt as well, but leaving my bra in place. He kissed each of my collarbones before stepping back to help me remove my pants. As his hands reached back behind me to pull on them, I grabbed the hem of his pants, and pulled swiftly, ripping his pants from his body. He chuckled and did the same, leaving us both there in our undergarments, and desperate to collide.

I reached up for his face, kissing his lips lightly, then laying my cheek against his shoulder. He hugged me to him tightly, kissing the top of my head. We stood there for a few moments, preparing ourselves for what was to be, possibly, the most important experience of our lives. I stepped back once I felt ready, and reached back behind me, unclasping my bra, and letting it fall to the floor noiselessly. Edward's hands found me again, pulling me closer, so that our torsos were almost touching, but not quite. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling me in closer, our bodies touching, and the heat between us was magical.

"Edward." I whispered, softly, "You feel so warm." I kissed his neck lightly.

"You feel perfect." He admitted. "You _are _perfect. In every way." He kissed the top of my head again and squeezed me in his arms. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that I could find comfort in a man's arms, something I thought would never happen.

"Aren't you afraid that the hot water will run out?" I asked, totally ruining the sweet moment that we had going.

He chuckled and pulled back to look at my face in earnest, "Why? Are we back to wanting to jump me in the shower already?"

I giggled at him and shook my head. "No, I think you drooled in my hair, and I wanted to wash it out." I said with a wink.

He just chuckled, stepping, and grabbing me by the hips. "I think we had better keep these on if we want to stay pure…" he said with a wink, snapping the elastic band of my panties.

I arched an eyebrow at him before sticking my hands into the back of his boxers. "Well, if I'm wearing mine, I see no reason for you to wear yours." And with that, I ripped his boxers off, with my eyes immediately dropping to his arousal, subconsciously licking my lips.

"Bella!" he said in surprise, "you shouldn't-it's not right for us to-it's just not proper for a man and a woman to-before marriage!" he choked out in a rush.

I smiled up at him. "Honey, I never said anything about sex, I just want to make sure that you are taken care of." I said before pushing him towards the shower door. "Come on, let's get all cleaned up before everyone gets back."

He just nodded and let me push him into the shower. _Our first shower together… _ I smiled at the thought. "Bella, uh- I think… I-I think I could control myself if you were to… remove your… um, undergarments…?" he phrased it as a question. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, ever the gentleman.

I stepped back for a moment, removing my panties and stepping into the shower with him. He reached for me and grabbed me softly around the waist, squeezing lightly as a hint to his excitement. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing up on my toes to kiss him again. I felt his shaft rub against my stomach, eliciting a groan from both of us.

"Edward," I said softly, "can I… I mean, would you mind if I… you know…" I stammered, motioning down at his prize with my eyes.

"Bella, you- you don't have to do anything. I'll be fine, there's no need to-" I silenced him with my lips on his.

"Edward, believe me, this will be my pleasure. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not." I spoke, staring into his beautiful golden eyes. He stared back and nodded briefly, frowning slightly. "Honey, don't you dare be ashamed that you _want_ me to pleasure you. The only way you should be ashamed in this situation is if you _didn't _want me to, and if that were the case, I would seriously wonder about your intentions…"

He smiled, and kissed my lips lightly, then rested his forehead on mine. "Bella, you know just how to make me feel worthy of you. You are so perfect. How is that possible?" he asked in astonishment.

I shook my head and kissed him back. "Edward, you are the one that is perfect, trust me." I said, leaning back to eye up his whole body. "Yep, perfect!" I winked.

"I _do_ trust you." He said seriously. He grasped one of my hands in his own, pulling it slowly from around his neck, down his body, until it was hovering just above the tip of his shaft. "I trust you." He whispered again, letting go of my hand.

I lowered my hand slowly down to grip his shaft between us, the hot water cascading over us made it slick, so my hand easily slipped down to the base, and I pulled it back up again. He made a low rumbling noise in his chest, almost like a purr. I took that as a sign that I was doing a good job, and repeated the motion, and got the same result.

After a few more pumps, I decided to speed it up a little, _that's what men like, right? _ I thought to myself, _I've only read about this! I'll just go faster, and squeeze a little harder and a little faster again._ Edward dropped his head to my shoulder, breathing in deeply.

"Oh, God, Bella." He called out as I stroked a little harder. "Bell- getting- close-" he choked out. I slowed my pace, pumping harder still as he called my name and watching in amazement as his seed shot out all over our stomachs and my hand. I looked up at his face to see the sexiest smile gracing his features; his eyes were dark and sundry now, and damn, if it didn't make my toes curl. "Your turn." He growled.

I'm sure my eyes were the size of saucers when he spread my legs apart with a nudge from his knee. "Edward- really, you really don't have to reciprocate, I just wanted to make you feel good. I'm sure you suffered a lot during the last few days, unsure if I would come out of the transformation alright. You really, really don't need to-" he silenced me with a kiss.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he asked, and my resolve crumbled. Of course, he would use my own line against me. I nodded, looking down in shame. "Love, don't you dare be ashamed! What did you just say about wanting to be pleasured? 'The only way you should be ashamed in this situation is if you _didn't_ want me to'? Well, if you don't want me to…" I looked up at him desperately, trying to convey what I felt with my eyes; that I wanted it so badly it hurt, but I didn't want to make him think he _had _to reciprocate, because really, he didn't. "I want to, Bella. I _want_ to please you as you have pleased me."

"But- you really don't have to, I mean… you- I- I don't want you to think that you _have_ to." I stammered, imagining the deep blush that should have appeared upon my face.

"Bella, I just told you, I _want_ to. I want to _touch _you, and _taste _you, and _love _you. I sincerely _want _to, I feel no obligation, no duty, only love, and maybe some lust, but really, Love, please, allow me this?" he spoke sincerely. _How could I possibly say no to that? He's so freakin' romantic._

I just nodded, and he nudged my head up to kiss my lips as one of his hands slid down my arm to my waist and the other wound itself into the hair at the nape of my neck. The hand on my waist slowly moved its way to my heat, and cupped it tenderly. A finger pushed my lower lips open and began stroking my clitoris lightly. I gasped at the sensation, and threw my head back, moaning his name as he began to stoke faster.

"Oh, God, Edward, don't stop." I groaned, my head falling back to his shoulder, as he slowly pushed a finger into my waiting heat. I moaned again as he moved it swiftly in and out of me, adding a second finger after a few moments.

"Bella, look at me." He commanded, and I complied, lifting my head from his shoulder to stare into his eyes. "I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine furiously.

All of the stimulus had me close, and he had to know, "Ed-ward…" I moaned, "I'm going to- un- gonna co-" Just then he squeezed my clit between his thumb and forefinger, making me scream out, "EDWARD!" I yelled as I came with a vengeance, my legs giving out from the force of my orgasm, and my eyes slipping closed.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly, "are you alright?" I just smiled and nodded, my eyes still closed. "Could you open your eyes for me?" I shook my head 'no', reliving the last few minutes in my head. "Bella?" he asked worriedly. I cracked one eye open and realized that he had set me down on the bench inside the shower. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

"I'm perfect." I smiled, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose.

"You are." He smiled back. "You are so perfect."

**What did you guys think! Is it alright for my first chapter back? … For those of you that don't know already… My old laptop died, and I REALLY don't like writing on my desktop… So… that's what made me not update for a while there, but don't worry! I just got a Top-of-the-Line 'Dell Studio XPS 16' and woooo is it amazing. I wish you could all see this thing! I love it, and I've only had it for a day! :)**

**I noticed a lot of new readers adding me to their favorites! Thanks guys! It means a lot! **

**Reviews, Subs, and the like are ALWAYS appreciated!**

**Love to Everyone!**

**~Msmorg (BdlL)**


	9. Power and a Perfect Man

**AN: I own nothing. Only a laptop and a cd that can apparently make me write in my sleep without errors. This was not proofed. Love it, hate it, whatever. **

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

After we were done in the shower, Edward got dressed while I waited there, stark naked, waiting for him to realize that I didn't have any clothes to change into. I crossed my arms over my chest and started tapping my foot, drawing attention to myself. Edward gasped as he stared at my nude form. It was as if he hadn't just seen me in the shower. I giggled at him and whispered, "As much as I _love_ having a breeze on my … hoo ha… I would really rather put some clothes on, Edward." His eyes lit up in recognition, and he rushed to get me a shirt and a pair of boxers from his closet. I just shook my head at him as I slipped them both on. "I'm sure Emmett will get a kick out of this outfit… and then Alice will behead me for wearing dark grey with black, or something equally as horrible in the fashion world." His brow furrowed for a moment, before I held out my hands and reassured him, "Or… we could… stay in our room for a while…" He grinned. I mentally shook my head at the male population.

"I would love nothing more." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me close to him. "In fact, I think that we should make a couple of phone calls and figure out a way to be alone for a while, and perhaps call the local court house and elope?" He asked me quietly. I shrugged in his arms and smiled.

"Maybe we should." I said nonchalantly. He beamed in happiness and pressed his lips to mine softly.

"You mean you would actually consider it?" He asked in wonderment and disbelief.

I chuckled before responding, "Of course Edward, I would love to be married to you right away, plus, it's not like I can get my dad to walk me down the aisle any time soon…" I said as my cell phone rang. "Speak of the devil…" I muttered.

_Come on in boy, sit on down_

_And tell me 'bout yourself._

_So you like my daughter, do you now?... _

I hid my face in Edward's chest. "I really don't want to talk to my dad right now." I mumbled as the phone continued to ring.

_I'll see you when you get back_

_Probably be up all night _

_Still cleaning this gun._

"Well that ringtone makes me feel that much more comfortable about eloping…" He whispered with an audible gulp.

I shook my head at him and chuckled, grabbing my phone from the bathroom. "Chill out Edward. Besides, even if he did shoot you, nothing would get damaged except your shirt." I said with a wink before answering the phone. "What's up dad?" I asked, attempting to make my voice as raspy as possible.

"Oh, hey Bells, I was just wondering when I would get to see you again, you know since you live here and all…" He said questioningly, "and the cooking is so much better with you around…" He admitted under his breath.

I giggled at him. "Yeah dad, I don't know when I'll be back in town, this convention that I went to isn't going to wrap up until next week, and after that Edward and I were invited to some private firm education seminar. For an additional week that Carlisle wants us to go to, scope out the competition you know?" I rushed to find excuses.

"Oh." He huffed.

"Dad, you've got to understand, I'm an adult and have responsibilities beyond those I've had previously, and if I want to keep said responsibilities, I've got to work for them, however much that may be." I said, slightly agitated, he should understand that I needed to do my job, even if I was lying about it right now!

"I suppose I understand Bells, but I just got you back and it seems like I'm losing you again already." He said softly. I breathed a soft sigh of anguish. _I can't hurt Charlie like this so soon…_ "Anyway Bells, I've got to get to work, so I'll talk to you later, bye." He said sounding rushed.

"Bye dad." I said slowly before the line went dead.

I turned and faced Edward trying to decide how to phrase what I needed to say. "I didn't even think twice about how much this would hurt my dad." I whispered.

"Bella, I know how you feel, but you know you can't see him." Edward whispered back after a few moments of silence.

I nodded and crawled back to my spot on the bed, laying my head on Edward's chest. We rested there for a while, not that the rest was physically necessary, but because I needed a little mental rest and I'm sure he did too. He rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my hair softly, humming a tune that I didn't recognize quietly to himself. I closed my eyes and wished for the sleep that I knew would never come, simply wishing to give my mind some rest. I tried to let my mind calm itself down piece by piece. Eventually, I fell into a meditative trance much like those I fell into while studying, except that instead of focusing on something I was trying to focus off something.

Hardly a few minutes later, Edward kissed the top of my head and scooted out from under me, quickly replacing himself with a pillow before I could protest. When I heard the bedroom door close softly, I felt rejection wash over me stronger than I could remember. _He doesn't want to deal with my stupid issues. He doesn't want anything to do with me._ I couldn't help my thoughts, they ran through my mind before I could stop them, and then I was crying and thinking the worst. What a strange experience, crying without tears and without the need to catch my stuttering breath. I felt the soft sobs wracking my body apart, but couldn't find it in myself to stop them. All I could think about was his lack of concern for me. _Was a pat on the back the only thing I deserved? Did he have second thoughts about what we had done? What I assumed he wanted?_ _What he told me he wanted? _I had never felt so helpless to my emotions, I usually kept them in check, but now they were running free and all I could do was sit back and watch. I was a prisoner in my own mind, trapped by disturbing thoughts and feelings about myself, and what would happen to my future now.

I heard a soft creak somewhere in the house and rushed to bury my face in the pillow under me, muffling the sounds of my anguish as best I could. I quickly realized that I would look extremely pathetic to him if he were to return to me, sobbing like I was. To hide my pathetic self from him, I decided to go back to the bathroom and draw myself a bath. I locked the bathroom door carefully, trembling out of a mixture of fear and depression. I turned the faucet on the tub to as hot as it would go, poured in some bubbly stuff and closed the drain. The water flowed into the tub slowly, and I was left the mirror and the ever fading will not to look up at myself in it. My will lost out, I peeked a glimpse at the mirror, what I saw surprised me. I looked perfectly fine, no tears, not puffy red eyes, no blush, just smooth, pale skin with a bit of a grimace and eyes that concealed everything. _Maybe I don't have anything to hide from in the first place; I mean, look at me. I look fine, I just don't feel it, and surely, he wouldn't be able to tell that I had been crying at all._ I thought to myself, decidedly unlocking the door again, removing the clothes he had given me, turning off the faucet and slipping into the now full tub of steaming water and foam.

I rested my head on the edge of the tub, closing my eyes in another attempt to calm myself and find some peace. After a few moments, I was struck by what I had been missing since after our shower together. I needed to worry about myself and only myself. That was the was how I made it as far as I had, and now I needed to do it again so I could keep on living the way I wanted to. I thought briefly about Edward and his intentions, we had both said that we loved each other and I assume that he meant is just as much as I had, because he asked to marry me. He asked to marry me and I had said yes, and then… Vampire… and shower pleasing… My mind felt so large at the moment, as if I could think of each little detail of our relationship so far, short, but filled with moments upon moments of memories. I thought of the way I had ran into him at the hospital when we first met, the way he proposed to me in the woods after having known me for hardly any time at all, and the way we had just given each other a pleasure so profound and great, all at the same time.

My mind was so open and so consumed that I didn't even notice when he entered the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub until he brushed a hair from my face. I instantly felt the instinct to snap my eyes open and defend myself, but opened them lazily, and looked at him as he faced me with his hand now cupping my cheek.

"Bella," he spoke softly, "do you really distrust my words and myself so much that you would fall apart at my leaving even for a few minutes?"

I couldn't breathe. How did he know that I had been thinking that? I closed my eyes and turned away from the hand he had held my cheek with, unable to cope with his gentle touch with words so harsh. He should have known that my emotions were going haywire, and that I couldn't control them, but instead, he spoke to me in a way that seemed specifically engineered to make me more unstable. When I finally became uncomfortable without the steady rhythm of my breath and took one, I noticed that he did too. He waited for me to speak, but no words came to me but one. "Control," I whispered softly. There was nothing more than that, I couldn't control my emotions, and when he said what he did just now, I felt another wave of regret and sadness. How could I explain to him the rush of emotions that I was having every moment when I couldn't comprehend why it was happening?

"Control?" He asked simply. I could do nothing but slowly nod in response. "Are you talking about bloodlust? I mean, we haven't even hunted yet, and you have nothing to worry about." He placed his fingers under my chin, caressing at first, then using them to turn my face back towards him, my eyes still closed. "Bella, I need to know what is wrong."

"Edward," I breathed, opening my eyes, "I can't control myself." He shook his head back and forth slowly, and this angered me instantly, he didn't know what I was dealing with! I pushed his hand away from my face, wishing he would just let me calm down. I needed the calm, I seemed to rely solely on that for the past -however long- I kept coming back to trying to find the meditative calm that I used to be able to achieve.

"Bella, you can, I know it. What is it that you think you can't control about yourself? You seem perfectly fine on the outside, what's going on in there?" He questioned, tapping my head lightly with his index finger. This simple gesture afforded me two responses, endearment and anger. The endearment for obvious reasons, he was sweet, but the anger, I couldn't explain it, really… I mean, Edward was being so kind, but it also seemed like he was belittling me by tapping on my head like that, as a parent would tap a child's nose when they misbehave.

"Edward, you must understand, I can't really control any of this, my emotions are running wild and I only have so much willpower over them, each time you do something that would usually make me love you more, it makes me half angry at the same time. I just need to calm down. I need to focus on calming down, or I will lose it.

He nodded slowly and raised himself from the tub's edge. "Whatever you wish, my love." He said, solemnly turning away from me and slowly walking away.

"Edward?" I queried softly. He turned his head to look at me through one sad eye. "I never said that I needed nor wanted to be alone." He grinned and walked back to me, pulling his shirt from his body as well as his trousers, leaving his as free as he had been in the shower. He slowly sunk into the water behind me as I leant forward, then wrapped his arms around my waist and held me once again as I lost myself in trying to find the calm that I so desperately needed.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear after a while. "Had you considered that this may be part of you power? Intense, uncontrollable emotions?" He asked. I shook my head, finding his thought silly, this wasn't something that was even remotely power resembling, but maybe it had something to do with it.

"Maybe it all just depends on how calm I am." I said in a hushed tone, not wanting to spoil the serenity of our little cocoon. "I feel like I could reach out and grab something from you right now, but the only thing you have in your arms is me…" I spoke gently.

"Try it." He said softly. He sounded like he had complete trust in me, how could he in this moment? Neither of us knew what was going to happen. He turned me around delicately in his arms so we were facing each other and nodded at me.

I closed my eyes again and began to focus on finding what it was I felt I could grab from him, there wasn't anything tangible between us, so it must have been in my mind. I focused in on a pinpoint of light that I imagined coming from behind his left eye until it appeared I was staring directly into his brain. The light continued through his eye and into the networks and pathways of his brain as I imagined it, and lit up specific portions that made no sense to me. What did these portions of the brain have to do with each other in him? I stared at the pathways of the light, and made a mental map of all of the places that were illuminated, and then catalogued it away for future thought.

When I opened my eyes, Edward looked at me questioningly. I told him what I had seen, perhaps imagined and he was speechless for a moment.

"That really makes a lot of sense." He said nonchalantly. "When people meditate, their goal is to find enlightenment, correct?" He was correct, so I nodded. "Well, maybe you are finding the enlightenment you seek within the minds of others, maybe enlightenment is the knowledge of how to use what other people do to your advantage." He mused.

This was an interesting theory, "Should I see if that works? Should I try to use what you use to my advantage? Your mind reading?" I asked him quietly. He nodded his head vigorously, making soft ripples in the water tub around us. I was nervous to try this, but still calm, so I put my hands in his and closed my eyes once more.

I was back in the abyss of lights and pathways instantly, this time studying so that I might try to implement it myself. All of the pathways seemed to intersect at one point in the brain; a piece I had yet to find a name for, just inside one of the folds near the back of the brain, and interconnected with some other pieces nearby. The information was easy to process, if I could recreate the pathways and activate that little chunk of my brain, perhaps I could duplicate his power and use it for myself. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I retracted my mental gaze from his mind and cast it upon my own. I found that I could overlay a map of what I had seen in his brain onto my own, which made it much easier to pinpoint where to mimic the pathways in my own. It was as simple as that. When I thought of modifying my brain it was done and I was instantly hearing Edward thinking about how nervous he was to have me hear what he was thinking.

_Maybe I'll be able to hear what she's thinking too. I'd love to be able to hear her inner monologue sometimes, she seems to battle with herself a lot, it would be nice to just make up her mind for her. _I opened my eyes and stared at him, raising an eyebrow. He raised his right back at me, so I splashed him with water before leaning back against the other side of the tub and closing my eyes again, wanting to listen more intently. _What the hell? What's with the splashing, I didn't do anything! Now she's all the way over there, and not looking at me. Wait… She has her eyes closed… that could mean…_ I snapped my eyes open and stared at him.

"No." I answered before he could even think it. "I swear, I'm not reading your mind." _If she isn't, then how is she following my train of thought precisely? _Crap. I thought I had covered pretty well just there.

"Clearly you are Bella." He said softly, reaching for my hands and kissing my knuckles sweetly. "I don't mind Bella; I just wish I could reciprocate." He smiled at me brightly before using the hands he was holding to pull me back into his arms, splashing water all about.

"I know you do." I said arching my eyebrow once again before asking, "Just how would you make up my mind for me?"

He smiled again and kissed my nose. "I would simply tell you to calm down and pick the option that benefitted me more."

I laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, so I think every decision I make is supposed to benefit you."

He nodded against me. "Some more than others though…" He said slowly. "Like… 'Would you like to get out of here?' or 'Would you like your ring?'" He asked with a smile as he reached over the side of the tub and into the pants he had been wearing, retrieving a light blue box that any girl would recognize. _Tiffany's… He went to Tiffany's… When did he go to Tiffany's? _I thought slowly as he held the box out for me.

_Great, look what you did. You froze her up because you didn't give her any forewarning about it like 'how do you feel about marriage now?' Great job idiot. _My eyes snapped to his and I shook my head at him, snatching the box away from him. "Edward, you silly man, I wasn't frozen up, I was thinking about when you could have possibly gotten this ring!"_ Do not think the day we met! Do not think the day we met!_ "What?" _Crap._

"You know that they take a while to engrave, and Alice, seeing the future like she does told me to get it now or forever I would be in pieces." He chuckled, "I think she was trying to crack some sort of wedding joke…"

"Oh well, I don't care. I'm opening it now." And I did, the ring was beautiful, and I fell more in love.

"The clerk at the store told me that the design was inspired by the Roaring '20s. That made me think back to when I had just become a vampire and wished for a mate, little did I know that I would have to wait so long, or that I could take a piece of the past and give it to you." _It's a good thing that I handed over my black card before he told me how much it cost; otherwise, she would be able to pull it from my head at any given moment… _"Try it on." He urged softly. I held out my left hand to him with the ring box facing him in the other, hoping he would do the honors. He was no slouch; he grabbed the ring immediately and impaled my finger with it, putting it in its final resting place, as I could never conceive removing it. A beautiful round cut stone with square cut stones in a channel in the top half of the band. I was in awe this ring was amazing, this man was amazing, my life was amazing.

**Author's Note: … I'm not even going to go into why I haven't posted in a few months… (Okay it rhymes with Schmancer… and no it isn't mine…) I've just sort of lost my will to write… You know… You COULD follow me on twitter and yell at me for not updating more often, I would not be adverse to that… it's just as simple as Msmorg … do as you wish. I'll try to be back more often, no GUARANTEES, but I can make you a pinky promise… :) I'll be back.**

**~Msmorg **


	10. Leave A Note

**AN: Hey, I don't own Twilight, but I am the new owner of some new college textbooks, and a shit load of responsibilities that I never knew I existed. (Yeah, I'm in college now… I know, I seem so much older, no… I'm 18.)**

BPOV

_A white wedding was never something I wanted. I never especially enjoyed sharing my time with those around me, and when I did, it was usually just to help those in need. If I was going to marry Edward it was just going to be the two of us and the justice of the peace! Alice can just be mad at me for the next ten centuries for all I care. I am not giving this experience to anyone else. Maybe I'm selfish, but this is something that I want to be able to think of and know that the only other person who would remember it is Edward. This first marriage ceremony will just be for us. I don't care if there is a family one fifteen or twenty years down the line, but for now, just us. I should see what Edward thinks about this. What if he doesn't agree? Ah!_

_"I hope Bella doesn't want to wait around for my family to join me in matrimony. I need to get this over with; I'm too frustrated to think about anything but the honeymoon!" _Edward thought silently.

_Well that makes this decision a lot easier for me._

"Edward?" I called softly.

"Yes Bella?" he responded, lifting his eyes from the sheet music he had been looking over.

"Leave a note. We are getting married. Today." I said calmly. Edward was off like a shot. He was up and across the room, pen moving at lightning speed, then grabbing my hand and pulling me to the garage even faster. He dragged me towards a car that I had never seen before and had absolutely no idea even existed. I didn't care what it was, or why he had it, I just wanted to get on the road and get married.

_Married! I never thought I would be excited about marriage! Having to change my name and all that goes with it, but here I am, and I am freaking ecstatic! Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen… No, Masen. I want __**his**__ last name, not Carlisle's._

Inner monologues aside, I was excited, and we were almost to the Oregon border. Edward was blasting past everyone, and I'm pretty sure most of the people he passed didn't even know that we were ever there. Edward and I had settled into a contented silence, listening to each other breathe, and possibly listening to each other's thoughts every so often.

_Bella, my Isabella, my love, my wife! _He thought almost on repeat the entire way there. Vegas wasn't really either of our styles, but it was probably the only place where we could show up at night, unannounced, and get married less than an hour later.

If Edward was happy, I could be happy, even if this was moving a little quickly. I sat the thinking quietly to myself, eventually realizing that I would never be able to share this moment with anyone I was close to as a human, not that there were many people I was close to, but Charlie… That was going to hurt a bit. _Maybe a clean break would be easier. Maybe I shouldn't say goodbye, no matter how much I want to. _

"Bella?" Edward called hesitantly, looking at me with sad eyes. I knew he could probably hear my internal decision, and was concerned with what I was going to say to him now that I had.

"Edward," I started, pausing to gather my resolve in a deep breath, "I don't think we should go back. In fact, I think we should get away for a while, and stay there." I looked away, into the distance, hoping to make my point with the look on my face.

"If that is what you want, my Bella, that is what you shall get. I know we talked about a honeymoon of sorts before, but it would seem you are looking for something a little more long term?" He asked softly, trying to gauge my thoughts I'm sure.

I turned back to him, making it clear in my mind, and in my eyes what my intentions were, then looked down to my lap. "Edward, I need to be dead, I can't live with myself with Charlie thinking I just up and disappeared, and having him search for me day in and day out until the day he dies. It needs to be an accident, and it has to be good, Charlie won't fall for just anything." I looked up at Edward for confirmation that he understood what I meant. "I have a plan, I'm just not one hundred percent sure about the details…"

"Bella," He interrupted my little rant, "I know that we need to talk about this, but perhaps not right now? We've arrived…" He said, with a grand sweep of his arm. How I hadn't noticed all of the lights was beyond me, and how had I been thinking for that long? I must not have moved for at least 2 hours, and I don't remember anything but what was going on inside my head. "Bella?" He asked softly.

"Later, okay." I mumbled, in awe of the sights around us. I got out of the car quickly for a better view, only to be swept into Edward's arms as I closed the door.

"I'm sorry, my love." He whispered in my ear. "I wish it were different, but we all must leave our loved ones behind at some point. I'm glad you want to do it now though, the explanations only get harder as the years go by, and a clean break will definitely heal more easily, on both sides." He hugged me close then, squeezing me with just the right amount of strength to comfort.

After a few minutes of just standing there staring off into space together, lost in our own thoughts and each other's, Edward spoke again, "Bella, let's not waste time thinking about that part of our future. We came here to have fun, to get married. Let's do that, and we can just pretend that we don't have to fake our deaths sometime in the near future." He had spun me so we were looking into each other's eyes, his softly into mine, which were full of venom at his words. "Shhh, Bella." He said as he kissed my lips lightly, rubbing his hands up and down my back. Only then did I notice that I was whimpering, I usually had tears to clue me in on that.

"You're right Edward. I'm such a party pooper. I can't stay happy for more than five freaking seconds before I become a cloud of negativity." I said, shaking my head against Edward's chest, which started moving up and down under my head. "Don't laugh at me Edward! It's the truth! I can't just BE happy!" I hissed. He chuckled some more, tilting my face up to look at me.

"Bella, that is not true. You were _plenty_ happy in the shower… _and_ the bath tub… not to mention my couch…" He whispered into my ear, all velvety goodness. I was instantly turned on, and if I were still human, a blush would have been coving my entire body. "So what do you say we go get married and see _just_ how _happy_ you can be… and for how long. I'm sure I can keep you happy for _much _more than _five seconds_…" He trailed off, licking me from under my chin to under my ear, and sucking on the softer skin there.

All I could do was nod slowly, as everything seemed to be in slow motion at the time. Edward smiled against my neck, kissing the flesh one more time before sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me towards the doors of _Mon Bel Ami_, and through them, coming face to face with a small woman in a pinstripe pant suit.

"Welcome to Mon Bel Ami Wedding Chapel, how may I help you tonight?" She greeted us kindly, but I could see in her mind that she was definitely not happy to see us.

"We'd like to get married in the Gazebo. I don't care how much it is, or if there is anything set up or not. I will pay you three grand, right now if you make this happen in an hour or less." Edward said in his most authoritative voice, adding a wink to me at the end. I could see in his thoughts that the wink for me was meant to mean something sexual, like the sooner we got married, the sooner we would have our honeymoon.

The woman stood there in shock for a moment before coming to and saying, "Of course, I'll just… um, here, look through this book and tell me what you would like to wear, we'll get right on getting the gazebo ready." She handed us a book of dresses and tuxes, all pretty plain, but simple was our style, so that was okay.

Edward and I looked at the book for a few moments before looking at each other and nodding, we had been discussing in our thoughts for a few moments how nice an ivory gown and tux would look. Edward cleared his throat and the woman turned around, startled. "We'll do this dress and this tux." Edward stated, pointing at the respective pictures.

"O-O-Okay," The woman said, clearly a little shaken, as we hadn't spoken at all to each other out loud, and had come to a decision rather quickly, within 10 seconds, actually. "I'll just um… go get those for you." She stammered, hurrying off to a back room and flipping through garment bags quickly to find the correct ensembles. In the time that she did that, Edward set me down and brushed a stray hair behind my ear, leaning in to whisper words of love to me that only seemed to make me want to get the wedding over with faster.

"Edward, if you don't stop," I began.

"What, you'll make me?" He teased.

"No, if you don't stop, I won't be held responsible for my actions against you." I finished, turning his head, and pecking him on the lips. "And I would never make you do anything, Edward."

"Is that so…?" He questioned, I nodded slowly, leaning my head against his chest. "Well, I guess I'll have to be the aggressor then…" He trailed off, leaving me to see the rest of his thought play out in his mind.

_I'll tie you to the bed and make you beg for me, and when you do, I'll ever-so-slowly press myself to you…_

"I've got your outfits here," The woman said, motioning to the outfits hanging over her arms with a nod.

Edward and I smiled and followed her as she lead the way to the dressing rooms, where we took care to dress slowly, not wanting to attract attention by changing in a millisecond. After a few moments, a thought ran through my head that I could not ignore.

_Bella, let me see what you look like in the mirror._ Edward thought toward me.

_Only if you do first. _I thought back with a smirk.

_Alright._ Edward spun around, facing the mirror, looking at himself up and down, giving me the whole picture, just as I would have, had I been looking at him with my own eyes. He knew me all too well. I savored the image, and couldn't wait to glimpse him with my own eyes. _Your turn Bella, let me see all of you._

At his words, I got a sinister thought, and quickly disrobed, turning around to face the mirror completely naked, looking at myself up and down, just as he had. His thoughts took off like a bullet, just like his heart would have if it still beat. _Like what you see?_ I smirked.

_Bella! You…_ His thoughts went south, just as my hands did as they slipped down my body.

_Do you know what your thoughts do to me? _I asked, circling my swollen nub with the tip of my finger.

_Stop._ He ordered. Even in his thoughts, his voice gave me the chills; I was trembling at the strength of his command.

_Don't you want me to be ready for after the ceremony?_ I asked him, moaning a little in my thoughts as I pinched my nipple between my fingers.

_Stop. _He ordered again, sounding more strained this time. _Please. I don't think I can hold off even that long if you stay nude, Bella._

_Is that so? _I thought, his thoughts seemed to be slipping, and I could see the path they were going down, and that did NOT look like a good first time, it looked rough, not at all love making.

_Please._

I decided not to push it, and turned around, redressing quickly.

_Happy? _I asked as I faced the mirror again.

_Immensely._ He thought back, his thoughts realigning into a more gentleman-like setting.

_Good. We had better get back out there. _I thought, as I spun towards the door, opening it fluidly and stepping out.

**AN:**

**Please, don't kill me! I can't even IMAGINE how I can possible how I can take this long to put absolutely nothing into the story. Hahaha. Kidding. BUT… I do have the wedding finished, and ready to post IF AND ONLY IF you dang people respond. See what I did there? I threw some math termage at you. But seriously, PLEASE respond. I am a sad soul that needs recognition that she isn't a complete failure. :) **

**So, I'm sure you don't want to hear my pathetic reasons for not updating, but I'll just say a couple of things. 1- I graduated from high school… hahaha… 2- I applied to join the Navy, and that is SERIOUSLY a long process. 3- I entered college… Um… Yay? 4- I just wrote it, while in college, what do you expect? I am trying to hide this smut habit from my cheerleader roommate! … :/ hahaha…. Blah. Okay, see you guys later. **

**PS: If you **_**want to…**_** you could follow me on twitter… (at)(msmorg) that would be a good way to pick up on when I might be writing, or a way to yell at me for not writing… ;) **

_**~MsMorg (Geebus.)**_


	11. Simple Plan and a Dead Man

**AN: So… looks like I'm back at it… for the moment. I want you guys to realize that the majority of the time when I write a chapter, I write it in like an hour and it goes straight up onto because I don't want to look at it and think that it sucks, and not post it. I digress. Who saw Breaking Dawn part 1? … Wtf, my keyboard is not liking me tonight. I hope there aren't too many typos or anything for you… **

**Oh yeah… Stephanie Meyer OWNS.**

_**Previously on DWoB**_

I decided not to push it, and turned around, redressing quickly.

_Happy? _I asked as I faced the mirror again.

_Immensely._ He thought back, his thoughts realigning into a more gentleman-like setting.

_Good. We had better get back out there. _I thought, as I spun towards the door, opening it fluidly and stepping out.

**BPOV**

We faced each other for a few brief moments before clasping hands and walking back out to the front desk, startling the woman who was currently thinking about getting a new pair of shoes with the extra cash from our wedding. Edward suppressed a chuckle, while I smiled brightly up at him. Together we filled out a couple of pieces of paper regarding to our marriage, Edward surprising me by writing his maiden name of Masen on the forms.

We then followed her out to the gazebo, where a man in a black suit was standing with a small binder.

He motioned for us to step up to him. We did, hand in hand, smiling at each other the entire way. "Well, let's get this show on the road, what do you say?" He asked with a slight twang, like he usually would be impersonating Elvis, I could see it in his features. We both nodded in response to his informal question.

"We three are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Edward Anthony Masen, and Isabella Marie Swan." He said, looking back and forth between us. "Marriage is a bond between two people who are very much in love, and who vow to be for the rest of their lives. With that being said, do you, Edward Anthony Masen, promise to love and to cherish Isabella, in ill times and healthy, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" He dove right in.

"I do." Edward spoke firmly, full of love and seriousness.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, promise to love and to cherish Edward, in ill times and healthy, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" He repeated for me.

"I do." I said, staring into Edward's eyes, and repeating myself over and over in my mind.

"The rings?" The man asked, as Edward reached into his suit pocket.

Edward and I exchanged rings, with me only then realizing that I had no part in picking his out. Edward must have seen my thoughts there, as his whispered through my mind, _you can pick out a new one right after this, I just asked for a matching set at Tiffany's._ I smiled a little brighter then.

"Well, by the power given to me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" The man said, seemingly in a rush, as he looked at his watch. _Just under an hour._ He thought.

Edward and I kissed softly, saving the rest for later.

We walked back into the lobby, Edward pulling out a wad of cash, counting out a quick three grand, and then escorting me back to the changing rooms, where we changed quickly, not interrupting each other this time. When we returned to the lobby, hand in hand, the woman handed us our marriage license, asking us both to sign it, now that we had made our vows. We did, and then we made our hasty escape. We were married. It was that simple. Wow.

"Wow indeed, Bella." Edward whispered to me from the driver's seat of the car. I looked up at him and smiled, not knowing what else to do in the moment. Now that we were married, it seemed like the next logical step would be to go on a honeymoon, but was that what Edward wanted still? I couldn't be sure unless I asked him, "Yes Bella, of course I still want to go on the honeymoon." I breathed a sigh of relief, only to gasp at his next words. "It's not like some switch flipped when we made our vows that made me want you any less." He proved his point by trailing his fingers up my thigh slowly, getting ever-closer to my core, until finally, he pressed a finger against the seam of my pants, giving me some much needed friction. I squirmed under his touch, causing him to smile sinisterly.

"Edward, please," I asked him, searching his eyes wildly. He leaned forward, capturing my lips with his own with a ferocious snarl that made me burn with hunger, and not for blood. I moaned softly into his mouth as he rubbed harder at my apex. I had never known a better or worse feeling in my life. This was pure torture in the best of ways.

When he broke his lips away from mine, moving his to suck on the side of my neck, I looked out the window of the car, noticing a man with a camera phone pointing it in our direction. "Edward, stop." He stopped immediately, though he must have been too preoccupied to read my mind, as he had a look of bewilderment on his face as he looked up at me from where he had been sucking on my neck. He pulled his hand away swiftly, and began apologizing. "Edward, seriously, don't apologize, I only told you to stop because there is a man with a camera recording us out there." I said motioning out the window, and looking as he did, of course by then, with the show over, the man had fled.

"Bella," he whispered, hanging his head. "You don't have to lie; you can tell me that I was going too far."

"Edward," I said sternly. "Edward, look at me." He refused, so I grabbed his face in my hands, yanking it up to my level, only to have him wince. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry." I said, dropping my hands immediately, and tucking them under my arms. "Edward, look into my mind. Do you think that I am lying about this? Look, see what I saw? A man with a camera phone, a sick voyeur!" He closed his eyes, presumably looking into my mind, as requested, a look of anger building on his face.

"I'm going to kill him." He said, his voice so low and deadly that I was afraid and aroused all in the same second. Before I could move to stop him, Edward was throwing the car into motion, and searching the surrounding area for him.

"Edward, stop." I said calmly, trying to get my calm tone to wear off on him. When that didn't work, I went for anger, for rage. "Edward. Stop. Right. Now." I said firmly, twin fires of anger and desire burning in me. He kept going, not noticing my mood at all. "Edward. If you don't stop right now, and find us some private place to park, I swear to God, I will not let you touch me for the entire honeymoon." He slammed on the breaks, causing some honking behind us.

"No." He said firmly.

"Yes, find us somewhere private to _talk_. Now." I said aloud, but in my head _talk _was replaced with _fuck._ He heard that loud and clear. He slammed his foot back down, and we were racing off into the desert. I liked this idea, no one around to see or hear us, or vice versa.

Edward whipped off the road onto a dirt path that I barely noticed, speeding down to the end of the path where a small house stood, pulling into a garage that seemed to lead directly into a large rock from the outside.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked, sort of suspicious of the random house in the middle of the desert.

"It's mine. I grew tired of being the only unmated vampire in the house after a while, and decided to live on my own. There are enough coyotes and cougars around here to supplement living here for a while, if that's what you want, of course." He said softly, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I-I'm S-"

"Stop," I said, effectively shutting him up. "Don't be sorry Edward, just don't do it again. I trust you, and you can never go too far with me, but you can go too far to protect me." I shook my head softly, my hair falling in front of my face. "Edward, I don't want to see you that frenzied and ready to take the life of a human being. You're a _doctor_ you're supposed to _save _lives, not take them." I peeked out from behind my wall of hair to look at his face, his head still hung in misery. "Don't beat yourself up either Edward, there is time for that later, for now, please, take me to bed."

He snapped his head up, looking me in the eyes. "You still... you still want to…?" He couldn't finish the sentence, much less the thought.

"Yes, Edward, as you said, 'It's not like some flip switched that made me want you less', in fact, for a moment, that ferocity was quite the turn on." I reassured, brushing my hair back behind my ear, so I could better see his reaction. It was instantaneous. He was still for a moment, then he was out of the car, and at my door in barely a blink of an eye. He opened my door for me, and held out his hand, as any gentleman would. "Thank you," I murmured to him for his assistance, and for his behavior, this was going to be some night.

Not wanting to rush things too much, Edward escorted me around the small house, showing me various amenities. He led me to the living room, showing me his vast collection of movies and the flat screen that materialized out of the ceiling.

"I like to keep everything well protected," he hedged, looking back down, and running a hand through his hair. "If someone were to look in from the outside, they would see nothing of value. I usually keep it all buttoned down tight though, you know the steel panels at the house that cover the windows? Same system here," he said ruefully, pressing a button on his key fob. The metal covered the windows almost instantly, the light of the moon no longer shining through. "Is this private enough for our _talk_?" he asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. My eyes found his, and I felt the urge to swoon, though I didn't think it was possible for me to do anymore.

"I think this is perfect, Edward." I smiled up at him, pulling myself close, into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We just stood there for a few moments, feeling each other again, letting ourselves calm down in the other's presence.

"Let's go to bed." Edward murmured in my ear after a while. Though neither of us would sleep, I had the suspicion that we wouldn't be doing more than what we were now. I realized then that it didn't matter when it happened now; it would happen when we were ready, and, now that it could happen without any worry of marriage or interruption, we had no rush. Edward nodded his agreement to my thoughts. "I know that I still want you, and you me, but I feel I would much rather relax, get to know each other's minds even better. Now that I can read your mind, and you mine, I feel like it is only fair that we share our whole lives with each other, not just the last few days, or weeks, but everything." I smiled up at him and kissed his neck.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better," I said, leaning further into him.

He lowered his hands, grabbing onto my bottom, to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me into the bedroom, asking me if I'd like to change into something more comfortable out of habit, I assumed. I nodded, and he led us over to a tall dresser, pulling a drawer open that held neatly folded stacks of his pajama pants. I smiled. Why did he need pajamas? Then again, why did I? I smiled and grabbed a red and black pair, while he opted for black and grey. Next he opened a drawer full of T-shirts, I grabbed a small white shirt, he closed the drawer without grabbing one himself. I let my legs down from his waist to go change in the bathroom, quickly disrobing, and putting on his clothes, trying not to keep him waiting. He was already leaning back on the pillows with his hands behind his head, wearing only his pajama pants when I opened the door. I inhaled lightly as I took in his naked torso again. I didn't think I would ever get past the beauty and sexiness I found there.

I walked slowly over to the bed, then hopped up next to him, nuzzling my face into his chest while he thought. One of his arms wound around me automatically, holding me to him. I smiled into his chest, completely content, and not at all tired as I almost hoped to be. After such a long day, it would be nice to have the reprieve of sleep, but alas, no rest for the wicked, eh? Edward chuckled at my thoughts, I hadn't thought he would be listening, he seemed to be off in his own little world up there, I certainly wasn't listening to him. I almost felt like I was invading his privacy when I was in his mind, but perhaps with time, I would be just as used to it as he was. I hoped so, because no matter how much I felt that way, I still loved hearing his thoughts, his mind was usually very relaxing for me. I nuzzled in closer still to his chest, and he drew the comforter over us, despite neither of us requiring its warmth, it was a nice gesture. Everything was so natural with him, as if we had been doing it for years, rather than days. I could tell he agreed with me, even with my eyes closed.

I seemed to be feeling him more and more as we stayed in our protective little cocoon, and he felt the same way. We had been all wrapped up in each other, just feeling each other as best we could, rather than speaking. We did communicate, often just with our minds, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence surrounding us. After a few hours, or days perhaps, we left the bedroom, opting to cozy up on the couch together, watching old movies. Our commentary was constant then, always sharing our opinions of the plot or the characters, or whatever came to mind. It was nice to be able to have such freedom with someone, never having them get mad for talking during the movie, or having to hear them munch on popcorn. This seemed the perfect pastime laying together sharing everything, then again, everything with Edward seemed perfect.

After the last movie's credits rolled, and the screen eventually went black, we were silent. Edward hugged me closer to his chest, running his nose up and down my neck. We each knew what the other wanted, and yet we were unsure about it. Odd that we had been so bold with each other before, but when it came down to it, neither of us really knew exactly what to do. Sure the concept seemed easy enough, but how did we get there? How did we let ourselves go? We mulled it over silently in our own minds now, hoping to find the trigger.

I immediately recalled the way he had touched me in the car, the way it had felt, I was there, I was ready. Edward must have been watching my replay of the events in the car, as he slowly pulled my lips to his, capturing them in a fiery kiss. We weren't as frenzied as in the car, opting for the old adage 'slow and steady', but this seemed to work just as well. I was just as worked up as before, and Edward must have been too, I could feel his arousal growing beneath me as I rolled on top of him on the couch. I pulled back slightly, closing my eyes, just feeling him beneath me. His hands traced slowly up my sides, pulling his T-shirt off of me easily. Now we matched, both wearing only pajama pants, I giggled at that thought, his chuckle followed. He pressed his palms against the small of my back, pulling me down so our chests were flush against each other. I sighed at the contact, feeling his breath rise and fall under me, it felt like we were two halves to one whole, which I was positive we were.

I kissed the side of his neck, my fingers pulling softly through his hair, as his danced slowly further down my back. Once under the fabric, he gripped my butt firmly in his hands, kneading the cheeks together softly, causing me to moan, and push myself further into him, his moan quickly following.

"Bella, love," he whispered, "may I?" Always the gentleman, I nodded against his neck as he slid the pants from first my body, then his. We were naked, completely exposed to each other, I didn't care, I looked up at his face, it looked strained with need. I kissed his neck again, giving him all the permission he needed in my mind, _I love you_, I thought. _As I love you, _was his only response before entering me gradually. If before I thought we were two halves to a whole, now it seemed even more prevalent. We fit together seamlessly, and I sighed at this knowledge. Of course I had known that we were meant for each other, but it helped to have tangible proof, the fact that there was nothing between us that could keep us separated. Not our bodies, not our minds, we were in that moment, complete.

**AN: Yo. You know, I said I would update more often, but I really seem to be slacking. Sorry, I have had a lot of work to do, and less time than I need to do it. College sucks. **

**Anyway, let me know what you thought… Also, I have been vlogging a bit on youtube, on MsMorg2626 and TheMsMorg, check those out if you want to put a face to the name.**

**As always, the best way to get in contact with me is through twitter, so follow me there at Msmorg**

**Peace guys, I'll probably update again in a week or two, for sure by Dec 12… lol**

**~MsMorg**


End file.
